


Made in Argentina

by Señor Sombrero (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Argentinismo, Español rioplatense, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Parody, Scat, Sexual Humor, Voseo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Se%C3%B1or%20Sombrero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun tiene un largo y duro entrenamiento con su maestro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**ADVERTENCIA** :

El siguiente fic es irreal y grosero, los personajes célebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.

 

**MADE IN ARGENTINA**  
 _Autores_ : Señor Garrison y Señor Sombrero

**Señor Garrison** : —@hotmail.com  
 **Señor Sombrero** : —@hotmail.com  
 **Pareja** : Shun x Albiore x Argentina (¿?).  
 **Tasado** : Inocentemente absurdo.  
 **Sinopsis** : Shun tiene un duro y largo entrenamiento con su maestro.

 

Los días de entrenamiento en la Isla de Andrómeda fueron duros. Shun por momentos sentía desfallecer y pensaba que jamás llegaría a Santo; pero si algo lo motivaba a seguir, además del recuerdo de su hermano y el apoyo incondicional de su compañera de entrenamiento June, era la gran admiración y respeto que le inspiraba su maestro Albiore.

Albiore era exigente, pero a la ves sabio y compasivo. Era dueño de un gran poder, pero al igual que Shun prefería evitar los enfrentamientos. Debido a esto el joven aprendiz de Santo se transformó en su alumno predilecto. 

Aunque el Santo de Plata no lo demostraba, estaba convencido que si alguien era capaz de llevar la armadura de Andrómeda ese era Shun, ya que su cosmos era compasivo y cálido, y en él habitaba un espíritu de amor y sacrificio como el de su constelación protectora.

Shun amaba a su maestro, fue por eso que la noticia de su muerte le causó un profundo pesar y dolor, logrando despertar en su interior un sentimiento de furia como nunca antes, provocando la muerte de Aphrodite.

Al hoy Santo de Andrómeda, solo le quedaban los recuerdos y enseñanzas de su maestro. No eran muchas las oportunidades en las que el joven se encontraba solo, siempre estaba Ikki preocupándose por él, Seiya con sus ocurrencias, Shiryu con sus consejos siempre bien dados o Hyoga buscando distraerlo con alguna salida; pero en aquellos momentos que sus amigos y hermano no estaban con él, una profunda angustia invadía todo su ser. 

Miraba su fría habitación y de vez en cuando se le escapaba una sonrisa melancólica al ver algunos objetos que le recordaban los momentos bajo la tutela de su maestro. Nunca olvidaría ese día en el que luego de un arduo entrenamiento se acercó a su maestro acongojado.

—Maestro, siento que las fuerzas me abandonan, tengo fe en Athena y sé que usted confía en mí, pero no me siento capaz de llevar la sagrada armadura de Andrómeda.  
—¿Qué es lo que te perturba, Shun? —Le preguntó paternalmente Albiore.  
—Mi debilidad es no poder levantar mis puños contra Reda, Spika y los demás... sé que eso puede costarme la vida... pero no puedo... por más que lo intente no puedo.  
—Te confundes, bondad no es sinónimo de debilidad; lo que tu llamas debilidad es tu fortaleza.  
—Ser “bueno” no me va a llevar junto a mi hermano.  
—¿Y ser malo, sí lo hará?  
—A veces pienso que sí... que es necesario ser injusto con mis compañeros; que tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi hermano a toda costa. —El joven dijo esto mientras un imperceptible destello rojo apareció en sus ojos—. Y eso me asusta.

Albiore notó en Shun el extraño cosmos que secretamente en su interior luchaba por salir, pero aún era temprano para hablar de ello, no le correspondía interferir en los planes del destino. Lo único que podía hacer era aconsejarle para que ese cosmos siguiera dormido.

—No hagas el mal y no te dominará, apártate de la injusticia y ella se alejará de ti, no pretendas ser juez si no tienes las fuerzas suficientes para reprimir la injusticia, no te acobardes frente al poderoso, no pongas en peligro tu rectitud. Yo te enseño el camino de la sabiduría, te encamino por las sendas de la rectitud. Si caminas, tus pasos no serán impedidos; si corres, no tropezarás; retén la disciplina, no la dejes, guárdala, porque ella es tu guía; no sigas la senda de los impíos; no vayas por el camino de los malos, porque ellos no duermen en paz, porque ellos comen el pan del crimen; la senda de los justos es como la luz del alba.

Shun sintió que las palabras de su maestro lo reconfortaban, esa lucha en su interior parecía llegar a una tregua. 

—Gracias, maestro. Sus palabras en verdad me reconfortan... no sé qué sucederá cuando llegue el momento que tenga que enfrentar a mis compañeros, pero le prometo que daré lo mejor de mí.  
—Sé que lo harás, Shun, sé que lo harás —dijo el Santo de Cefeo con una sonrisa en los labios. El joven pupilo se quedó callado un momento. Luego, de manera tímida se dirigió a su maestro.  
—Disculpe...  
—Sí, Shun, ¿qué sucede?  
—Sé que esto le sonará extraño e inapropiado de mi parte, pero quisiera preguntarle algo...  
—Pregunta sin temor.  
—Hay algo que me intriga... yo sé que usted nunca habla de su pasado, pero me gustaría saber más sobre usted... dónde nació, dónde creció, cómo es su país, ¿es lindo?

El Santo de Plata esbozó una sonrisa pícara y comenzó a hablar.

—¡Oh! Sí, mi país es hermoso, tan hermoso como lo es aquí, cada lugar tiene su belleza. A ti te gustaría mucho.  
—Lo único que sé de su país es por los libros. Me gustaría conocer aquel lugar que forjó al poderoso y justo Santo que es hoy.  
—Tal vez algún día, joven aprendiz de santo, tal vez algún día. —Albiore dijo esto dándole una palmada en el hombro y se alejó de él.

 

**Dos semanas después…**

Shun se encontraba entrenando arduamente como todos los días cuando se acercó su maestro vestido de civil.

—¡Shun! ¿Recuerdas lo que estuvimos hablando hace un par de semanas?  
—¿Sobre su país natal? —Le preguntó el joven que había pasado esas últimas semanas imaginándose como sería ese país donde su admirado _sensei_ había tenido sus primeras vivencias.  
—Sí, estuve pensando que para tu entrenamiento sería conveniente que lo conocieras, así que prepara tus cosas, nos iremos ya mismo.  
—¡¿Ya?!  
—¿Quieres ir?  
—¡Por supuesto! —dijo el inocente joven lleno de emoción— ¡Enseguida voy por mis cosas! ¡Qué emoción, conoceré el país de mi maestro!

Shun parecía un niño al que iban a llevar a un parque de diversiones. No sabía lo que le esperaba. Preparó sus pertenencias mientras que June lo observaba guardar los objetos en una pequeña maleta.

—¿Te irás, Shun?  
—Así es —contestó emocionado—. Me iré con el maestro a su tierra natal.  
—¿Estás... seguro, Shun? —preguntó su amiga preocupada— Por lo que escuché no es un lugar para alguien como tú.  
—¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Nada, que eres muy... inocente; ¡pero está bien, suerte con tu viaje!

Shun estaba demasiado emocionado para prestar atención, terminó de preparar sus pocas pertenencias y salió velozmente al encuentro de su _sensei_ que lo esperaba con bastante equipaje.

—¿Maestro... porque lleva tantas cosas? ¿Nos iremos por mucho tiempo? —preguntó sorprendido.  
—El tiempo que sea necesario, Shun, el tiempo que sea necesario.

La Isla de Andrómeda, al ser un lugar de entrenamiento para Santos, se encontraba apartado de la civilización. Para realizar viajes internacionales era necesario ir hasta Addis Abeba, capital de Etiopia ubicada en la provincia de Shoa, donde se encontraba el aeropuerto. 

El viaje en avión duro más de un día y fue necesario hacer varias escalas. Shun notaba como el comportamiento de su admirado _sensei_ iba mutando, comportándose de manera... extraña; aunque seguía siendo el de siempre. Todo transcurría normal, hasta que la voz de la azafata se escuchó por el parlante dando un anuncio.

—Señores pasajeros, le comunicamos que estamos ingresando en territorio argentino, en brevedad estaremos llegando al Aeropuerto Internacional Ezeiza, esperamos sigan disfrutando de nuestros servicios, **Lapa** les desea buen viaje.

Albiore se levantó y se dirigió apresuradamente al baño. Luego de unos minutos volvió a su asiento y le susurró al oído a su discípulo.

—¿Qué tenés en los bolsillos, Shun?

El joven se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta hecho en un idioma que le resulta infrecuente.

—¿Eh... n-nada, maestro... por qué?  
—Guardame esto. —Y le entregó cuatro jabones pequeños, toallitas para las manos y dos botellitas de ron que había sustraído a la vuelta al pasar junto al carrito de la azafata. Shun obedeció sin preguntar, aunque estaba sorprendido del comportamiento de su maestro.  
—¡Chhhchchchhc! —Llamó de manera extraña Albiore— ¡Chchchhchc.... sssafata... un “wiscacho”.  
—¡¿Qué cosa...?!  
—Un whisky, Shun, un whisky —dijo el maestro como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
—¿Pero a usted le parece... tomar alcohol?  
—Sssss... sí vos supieras. —Hizo una mueca pícara. Shun... sin palabras. Al llegar la azafata con el whisky, Albiore aprovecho para preguntarle.  
—Disculpame preciosa, para comer, ¿qué hay?  
—¿Pollo o pescado? —Le contestó la azafata con una amplia sonrisa.  
—Pollo linda, traeme pollo. —Enseguida la azafata volvió con una bandeja.  
—Se ve que sos bastante rapidita, ¿eh? ¿Sos así para todo? —dijo divertido Albiore tratando de ver a través del escote de la chica, quien no parecía molestarle, lo miró a Shun y le sonrió alejándose. El joven aprendiz se quedó sorprendido con la conversación.  
—Maestro, ¿qué quiso decir…? —Pero fue interrumpido.  
—¿Viste cómo te miró, Shun? —Le comentó con tono cómplice.  
—No, ¿cómo?  
—¡Ah, pero qué inocente, Shun! Está con vos, vamos, vamos que la agarramos entre los dos.  
—¡¿Por qué le quiere pegar?!  
—Shun... vos... ya... la... digamos... a ver, para que lo entiendas: vos y June, ya... —Shun se ruborizo entendiendo la pregunta de su _sensei_.  
—Eh... pues, ella una vez lo intentó, pero estaba tan nervioso que...  
—¡¡¡JUAJUAJUA!!! ¡¿ASÍ QUE SOS VIRGEN?! —dijo sin ningún disimulo, enterándose todo el avión de la condición sexual de Shun (que por cierto, si hacemos el fic fiel a la historia original, Shun tendría diez u once años, lo cual sería muy lógico, pero en este fic hagamos de cuenta que tiene quince aproximadamente… lo dejamos a su elección). Al observar la bandeja que le había traído la azafata, vio que no solo había pollo, sino también pescado.  
—¡Y bueno! —Sacando una bolsita de su equipaje Albiore guardó el pescado— Para más tarde. No lo vamos a tirar, habiendo tanta gente muriéndose de hambre, ¿no te parece?  
—Eh... s-supongo, maestro. 

Luego de comer _como cual_ oso a la miel (analogía bestial), Albiore se dispuso a hacer la digestión y para sorpresa de Shun se aflojó el cinturón. El joven no realizó ningún comentario al respecto, más allá de parecerle inapropiado. Luego se quitó los zapatos y Shun seguía callado, pero al ver como su maestro colocaba los pies sobre el respaldo del asiento de enfrente, no pudo contenerse más.

—Maestro, ¿le parece apropiado hacer eso? Digo, ¿no le molestará al señor? —Albiore lo ignoró.  
—Mirá, Shun: Ahora vamos a llegar a la Argentina. Olvidate de todo lo que aprendiste hasta ahora. No te pienses que acá es como con los japonesitos que te van a saludar con reverencia ni nada de eso, acá se saluda con la mano, y a las mujeres con una palmada en la cola.  
—¿A las mujeres eso no les molesta?  
—Mirá, Shun, acá las mujeres son distintas, son más... abiertas, ¡je, je! Si a una mujer no la saludas así se te ofenden, son todas iguales, menos mi vieja y mi hermana.  
—Si usted lo dice, maestro.  
—Bueno, Shun, yo voy a... buscar... un escarbadientes, ya vuelvo —dijo Albiore comportándose de manera extraña, Shun observó cómo su _sensei_ tenía una “calurosa” charla con la azafata, le hacía un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al WC (baño de avión).

“Mmm... el maestro le debe estar pidiendo una almohada, por sus gestos, parece que le duele el cuello”, pensó el joven oriental. Luego vio que la muchacha se sonrojaba, el santo de plata parecía insistir en su pedido, apoyó la mano en el marco de la puerta de la sección de las azafatas y gesticulaba mucho con la otra mano.  
“Pobre... le debe estar contando de la terrible pelea que tuvo hace años”. La joven le dio una violenta trompada en medio de la boca.  
“¡Por Athena, ¿por qué le pegó?!”, se preguntó Shun sin entender. Hasta que recordó las palabras de su maestro. “¡¡Ya sé, debe ser porque no le palmeó la cola!!”  
Albiore regresó a su asiento visiblemente de mal humor, por lo que Shun optó por no decirle nada, sin embargo el Santo de Plata balbuceaba.  
—Son todas iguales, vienen se te hacen las lindas y después, nada... 

Se escuchó por el alta voz: Señores pasajeros, les comunicamos que en la brevedad estaremos tocando tierra, por favor no olviden ajustarse los cinturones y rezar al Dios de turno, de acuerdo a su religión, y si son ateos jódansen.

—Bueno, Shun, empecemos: Athena, Dionisio, Jesus, Krishna, Buda, Ala, Jame Smith, Lao Tse, Saint Germain, Yoda, Seaman, Kurumada, etc. de los dioses que me esté olvidando ahora... los quiero a todos, protegenos de Lapa... menos a la puta de la azafata.

Al llegar vivos a tierra Albiore le susurró a Shun en el oído.

—Esperá, todavía no bajemos.  
—¿Por qué, maestro?  
—Esperá y vas a ver... esta es una de las tantas lecciones que tu maestro te ve a dar. Observá... Ahí se van todos. ¡Ahí, Shun, rápido! —Le dijo señalando uno de los asientos— Agarrá esa cartera antes de que se avive otro. —Shun obedeció no muy convencido. 

Una vez abajo, el Santo de Plata revisó el contenido, poniéndose contento de encontrar entre pinzas de depilar, tampones, cosméticos: un espejo que de seguro algún uso útil le daría (¿?).

—Maestro ¿para qué quiere esas cosas? Mire ahí parecen estar los documentos. —Albiore se deshizo de ellos rápidamente. Bajando del avión, el maestro se detuvo en seco.  
—Ah, por cierto, antes de que me olvide, cero comentario sobre los Santos, el Santuario, Athena y todo eso, y nada de maestro, llamame por mi nombre.  
—Sí, maestro. ¿Albiore lo llamo?  
—No, acá tengo otro nombre.  
—¿Cuál es su nombre?  
—Marcelo.  
—¿Marcelo?  
—¡Agachate y conocelo! ¡Juajuajua!!  
—¿Cómo, maestro?  
—¡No, mentira, mentira! Me llamo José.  
—¿José?  
—Sí. ¡¡El que te la puso y se fue!! ¡Juajuajua! ¡Qué fácil caés! ¡Era una jodita, no me mirés así! En realidad me llaman Arturo. —Shun, cansado, lo preguntó dudando.  
—¿A-Arturo?  
—¡¡¡TE ROMPO EL CULO!!! ¡JUAJUAJUA!  
—¡Maestro! —dijo Shun con tono de desaprobación.  
—Ah, perdón, perdón, Shun... Petea.  
—¿Qué?  
—Juan Carlos Petea.  
—¿Juan Carlos Petea?  
—Sí.  
—¿Petea?  
—Sí, ¿por?  
—No, por nada...  
—Ahora, Shun, tendrás que cumplir tu primera misión en sagrado suelo argentino —comenzó a explicarle Albiore—. Muchas personas han quedado varadas durante meses, ¡no! ¿Qué digo? ¡Años enteros para cumplir esta misión! Lo que tendrás que hacer es lo que nosotros en la Argentina llamamos: “Busquedeishon of cambeishon” o también conocido como: “buscar cambio para el bondi”.  
—¿Bondi?  
—Bondi: Colectivo, autobús, transporte público, trenes sin vías, barcos que van por tierra, aviones terrosos, tansformers que se trasforman en autobuses, Evas con rueditas, valkyrians (¿?). Bueno, no... solo pensá en autobuses. ¿Sabés lo que es eso? Es como un coso cuadrado...  
—Si maes... señor Juan Carlos Petea, ya entendí.  
—Bueno, lo que tenés que hacer es ir hasta allá —dijo mientras le indicaba un quiosco— y pedirle al “quiosquero” que te cambie.  
—¿Qué? ¿Me cagué otra vez? —exclamó preocupado el joven incontinente (porque era de otro continente, obvio).  
—¡¡NO!! ¿O sí? —Albiore olfateó con detenimiento— No, creo que no. A lo que me refería es a cambiar dinero. Buscar cambio. Por ejemplo, este billete de veinte dólares... ponele.  
—¡¡¡¡Sí, maestro, cumpliré esta misión con creces!!!  
—¡¿Con quién?!  
—¡Que cumpliré esta misión!

Shun, que siempre había sido un alumno muy aplicado, se dispuso a cumplir esa misión con todo su empeño: Se ató los cordones, se acomodó los calzoncillos, se ajustó los tiradores, se acomodó el pelo, se “rascó uno” a lo Michael Jackson, aprovechó que no había nadie y “se tiró uno”. (¡¿Qué?! Se lo venía aguantando desde Etiopía y por respeto no se lo tiró), se pintó los labios, elevó su cosmoenergía y salió corriendo al grito de: “¡¡¡Yo no fui!!!”.

Llegó a destino y miró al quiosquero que estaba leyendo una revista de la farándula. De mal humor el comerciante le devolvió la mirada, Shun lo miró, el quiosquero lo miró, se miraron... Fue todo una confusión.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó el vendedor de mala gana, con cara de “he perdido la pasión por mi trabajo”. (¿?)  
—¿Tiene cambio? —preguntó Shun penetrándolo con la mirada.  
—¿Qué, qué querés?  
—¿Tiene cambio de veinte?  
—¿Vas a comprar algo? —Le preguntó el quiosquero sin mirarlo si quiera.  
—Eh... no.  
—Entonces no tengo cambio.  
—Digo... sí. —A Shun no le quedaban más opción.  
—¿Qué, ahora qué querés?  
—¿Cuánto está esa tableta de chicles?  
—Cinco —bufo el comerciante.  
—Está bien, deme también un refresco.  
—¿De qué?  
—De... —dudó el joven oriental.  
—Dale, pibe, no tengo todo el día. —El vendedor se mostraba visiblemente molesto con la presencia del joven.  
—Cola, deme cola. —El hombre arrojó la revista y fue hasta la pequeña heladera a buscar el dichoso refresco.  
—¿Cuánto es? —pregunto Shun.  
—Siete.  
—Sería un total de...  
—Trece.  
—Disculpe, ¿no sería…?  
—Dale, pibe, ¿vas a pagar o no? —El joven aprendiz no tuvo más opción, pagó lo que tenía que pagar y se alejó rápidamente del lugar para encontrarse con su maestro.  
—¿Y, Shun...? —Albiore levantó los pulgares— ¿Misión cumplida?  
—Sí, maes... Juan Carlos Petea —dijo orgulloso Shun.  
—Bueno, dame la plata y vamos a tomar el colectivo. —Andrómeda le entregó el dinero con una sonrisa en los labios.  
—¡¡¡¿PERO QUÉ, SOS ESTUPIDO?!!! —El Santo gritó, pero luego trató de calmarse, no era cuestión de andar comportándose como un Ikki cualquiera—. No trajiste monedas... ¿qué te dije, Shun? Monedas, Shun, monedas.

Shun no recordaba que su maestro le hubiera pedido monedas, pero bueno, seguramente sí se las había pedido y él se había olvidado. Ya llegaría su castigo por el error cometido: autoflagelación con una cadena... mil cadenazos.

—Bueno, no importa, ahora dame el resto de la plata.  
—¿Su armadura?  
—No, Shun... la plata: _de monei_ , el dinero. —Shun sonreía.  
—¿Qué dinero maestro?  
—¿Qué-carajo-compraste?  
—Unos chicles y este refresco.  
—Te cagaron.  
—¿Qué? ¿Me cagué de nuevo?  
—No, Shun... el vendedor te estafó. Digamos... te cagó. —Albiore se encaminó al quiosco escoltado por el joven aprendiz de cadena, al llegar increpó al quiosquero con el pulgar en el mostrador:  
—Escuchame, ¿yo te mando al pibe y vos me lo estafás?  
—No, fue un malentendido (¡qué buen fic!) Señor... ¡¿cómo puede pensar eso?!  
—Soy argentino y pienso lo que se me da la gana.  
—Es que este coreanito no me entendió bien, se fue sin esperar el resto del cambio.  
—¡Mentira! —exclamó Shun.  
—Shhh... vos dejame esto a mí —le dijo su maestro—. Por empezar, esto que ve acá, así como lo ve, no es coreanito. Segundo, hablale lento, porque le cuesta, no entiende muy bien.  
—¿Qué, es retrasado? —preguntó el vendedor.  
—No, es “ponja”.  
—¡Ah!  
—Sí, soy un anime —agregó Shun con una sonrisa.  
—¡Ah! ¡¡¡Con razón!!! Se nota. Tiene ojos demasiado grandes para ser japonés. 

Shun decidió dejar conversando a su maestro con su nuevo amigo y buscó desesperado un baño que, dicho sea de paso, buscar un baño en el aeropuerto de Ezeiza es como buscar agua en el desierto del Sahara... Connor.

Al regresar Shun se encontró con el susodicho quiosco... ausente. En su lugar había solo escombros; como un pueblo devastado por un tornado.

—Shun, ¿dónde te habías metido? Dale, apurate que se pudrió todo, nos tenemos que ir.  
—¿Que pasó, maestro Juan Carlos Petea?  
—No me vas a creer... Shun, no voy a mentirte. —Albiore se quedó callado—. Vamos.  
—¿Pero qué fue? ¿Un _Toonami_?  
—Sí. Algo así, una porquería... sacaron Saint Seiya del aire.  
—¿Qué?  
—Menos averigua Dios y más perdona. —Ambos, discípulo y maestro, escaparon al grito de—: ¡¡Vuelvan a poner Saint Seiya!!

Llegaron a la parada del autobús y esperaron pacientemente... una, dos, tres horas el dichoso transporte. Shun vio cómo se acercaba un ómnibus Mercedes Benz del año jurásico, que todavía traía estalactitas de la última glaciación (ponele).

—¿Cuánto? —dijo el colectivero con cara de haber estado trabajando desde la última glaciación.  
—Dos del mínimo.  
—¿Hasta dónde van?  
—Hasta acá nomás. —Al llegar a los asientos Albiore le susurró al oído al joven aprendiz—: Bien, Shun, comencemos a rezar a nuestros dioses... comenzando por Kurumada, nuestro creador, seguido por Dionisio. ¿Y quién? Me estoy olvidando de... de alguien.  
—Athena, maestro Juan Carlos Petea.  
—¡Ah, cierto! Athena... para que el chancho no suba.  
—No, que ahí está Athena, mire... ¡Mentira! ¿Los animales pueden viajar en autobús?—preguntó curioso Shun. Albiore en un principio no entendió, pero luego descubrió a qué se refería.  
—Ah, no... chancho se le dice al guarda, el inspector de este vehículo. El tipo que pica los boletos. Y antes que me preguntes... acá no hay baños.  
—¡Oh!  
—Es el agua, ¿viste?  
—¿Eh?  
—Siempre cuando cambias de regiones el agua te pone... flojito.  
—Ah.  
—Esperá a probar los mates.  
—¡Uh!  
Albiore seguía con sus explicaciones cuando repentinamente subió el “chancho”. ¡¡¡Chanchanchan!!!  
—¡Shun!  
—¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¿Qué?!  
—Nada… ¡hay vino, hay vino!  
—No, no hay vino.

El “chancho ya había visualizado a esto dos personajes... de anime por supuesto, desde que Albiore comenzara a gritar, sin dejar de lado la caballera verde del joven aprendiz.

—¡Hay vino el chancho!  
—Esa marca de vino no la conozco.  
—¡Que ahí subió el chancho!

El famoso: “chancho” o Babe como prefieran llamarlo, estaba parado al lado de ellos.

—¡Shun, hacete el dormido! —Albiore comenzó a roncar estrepitosamente y Shun lo imitaba.  
—¡¡¡Boleto, porrr favorrr!!!  
—No tenemos, señor chancho. —Shun cagaba el perfecto y elaboradísimo plan de su maestro.  
—¡Vamo’, bajensen!  
—¡¿Cómo que no tenemos?! —preguntó Albiore.  
—Los usé de papel higiénico.  
—Pero acá no había baño.  
—Pero ahora sí, maestro Juan Carlos Petea.

El señor chancho los bajó a los dos al grito de: _¡Bajensen chico bajensen!_ Emprendieron la caminata hacia la estación de trenes cantando y bailando cual puertorriqueño homosexual, “living la vida loca”. Al llegar a la estación se detuvieron en la plaza que había enfrente.

—Buen, Shun, ahora te voy a enseñar una de las legendarias técnicas traída directamente por los inmigrantes italianos llamada: “Me colare en el trene”.  
—Lo escucho, maestro.  
—Primero, Shun: Mirás hacia todos lados disimuladamente —dijo Albiore y comenzó a mover la cabeza acompañada del torso _como cual_ marmota en su hábitat—. Observá el movimiento cinturil, con el disimulo del camaleón y la gracia del pingüino.  
—¿Así está bien? —le preguntó el aplicado discípulo tratando de imitar los movimientos de su instructor.  
—Excelente, Shun, mientras observamos al “chanchore”, o sea el guarda, en nuestra mente repetimos el mantra “¿?” , seleccionamos una de las dos técnicas: La primera “Seme vane il trene, no tengo tempone para mostrarte il boletone”, que en castellano significa “se meva el tren”. Y la otra “No garpare, mejore me paso por el huraco... re”, que significa “paso por el agujero que hay en el alambrado para no pagar”.

Shun estaba asombrado por los consejos de su mentor, tratando de grabar en su memoria cada palabra. Maestro y discípulo seleccionaron la segunda técnica. Una vez en el tren, Shun se sentía _como cual_ montaña rusa, o nunca mejor dicho -y no me baso en absolutamente en nada- en un viaje infernal con destino al Averno... ¡porque hacia un calorrr! ¡Y un olorrr! A base de puñetazos, patadas, pisadas, puntapiés y codazos se abrieron paso a los asientos.

—¿Querés chipá?  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—Chipá, pan con queso. —Casualmente pasaba un vendedor vendiendo “eso”—. Es una comida paraguaya, aunque también es argentina —comentó sin que ninguno de los dos se inmutara por eso.  
—Bue... no  
—¿Sí o no? —Shun, tímidamente aceptó—. Dame uno —pidió Albiore al vendedor. Shun, tímidamente agradeció—. Un peso, qué afano. —Shun, tímidamente engulló el extraño alimento—. Y... ¿te gusta? —Le preguntó. Shun, tímidamente negó—. Bueno, dame que yo tengo hambre. —Shun, tímidamente extendió su mano dando el chipá. El viaje siguió y al cabo de unos minutos Shun sintió que su tímido intestino comenzaba a rugir cual león en el fic de Gehiminis. Shun, tímidamente se sonrojó—. Shun, ¿estás bien? —Shun, tímidamente negó— ¿Qué pasa? —Shun, tímidamente se agarró el estómago— ¿Te duele la panza? —Shun, tímidamente comenzó a sudar frío—. Bueno, ya llegamos, falta poco, aguantá... ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO ME DEJES, NO ME ABANDONES! —comenzó a gritar Albiore— ¡SE ME MUERE! —No sorpresivamente nadie prestaba atención.  
—Lo siento... —Shun, tímidamente se disculpó.  
—¿Qué, Shun?  
—Lo siento. —Y Shun, tímidamente, se cagó.  
—¡¡¡OH, POR DIOS!!! —exclamó _como cual_ exclamación de Athena, Shun pudo haber devastado el universo todo con su enorme “big-bang” interior.

Cuando el tren se detuvo la mayoría ya se había escapado por las ventanas de la mortífera peste, cual arma biológica lanzada por EE.UU a país tercermundista no cristiano. Por suerte las puertas se abrieron rápidamente y no hubo heridos de gravedad; recién ahí hubo suficientes asientos libres.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a destino: la estación Constitución. A Shun todavía le quedaba mucho. Albiore comenzó a preparar a su discípulo para lo que sería, tal vez, la prueba más dura desde que llegaron al país. _Como cual_ general Patón antes del desembarco de Normandía comenzó a dar las recomendaciones pertinentes.

—A continuación, ni bien se abran las puertas, deberás abrirte paso entre la multitud. ¡Olvida todo lo que aprendiste hasta ahora, deja tu bondad de lado! Si es necesario: ¡empujá, pateá, golpeá, escupí! O si no podés esperar a que todos bajen primero y se maten entre ellos, pero debido a tu situación intestinal no puedes esperar. —Albiore tomó a su discípulo por los hombros— ¡Además, no lo olvidés!: No tenés boleto, no-tenés-boleto. Y hay seres malignos que pugnan porque esa condición no sea así, seres malignos de corazones podridos, llenos de caquita, también conocidos como guardas, que van a pedir tu boleto, que no tenés, cuando quieras pasar por donde debería haber molinetes, que no hay porque a la empresa le es más barato pagarle a un infeliz sin sueños ni futuro que poner una maquinita a la que uno la puede saltar. A todo esto, ¿en qué estaba?  
—Estaba en que...  
—¡¡Ya se!! ¡No me interrumpas! Mezclate entre la gente, ¿ves? —señaló— Así como ese hombre con pasamontañas.  
—Pero qué, maestro... ¿tengo que robar billeteras también?  
—¡No! Un momento. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está robando billeteras?!  
—Sí, mire, maestro.  
—¡Pero qué hijo de puta! Bueno, algo así, pero olvidate de la parte de las billeteras, mezclate entre la gente para pasar desapercibido y así evitar que el guarda te pida boleto, aunque va a ser difícil ya que sos un animé, tenés el pelo verde... y tu olor es insoportable; pero esto recién empieza: ahora, Shun, viene la parte más difícil, prestá atención... Una vez que pases la primera Casa, digo, prueba, te vas a encontrar del otro lado, lo que nosotros llamamos “the other side”, deberás abrirte paso esquivando pungas, mendigos, vendedores que habrá a diestra y siniestra, que querrán despojarte de tu equipaje, tu dinero, tu dignidad... luego, observando a tu derecha, deberás encontrar, utilizando todos tus sentidos de Santo, aunque vos no sos Santo, en cambio, yo sí... por cierto uno de Plata y muy poderoso, casi el decimotercer Santo de Oro; pero bueno, no estábamos hablando de mí, sino de tu intestino generoso. Como te iba diciendo deberás usar tus sentidos, sobre todo el olfativo, para hallar el baño. Te encontrarás con tu primer obstáculo: una escalera, o lo que nosotros llamamos: “la escalera del baño”, ¡pero cuidado, Shun! No es cualquier escalera... es... La escalera del baño. Solo puedo decirte una cosa... una cosa. Ah, no, eso no era... solo te diré una cosa: ¡no!... No es agua lo que está en el piso... ¡No preguntes, Shun!... No querrás saberlo. Cómo te explicaba, la escalera del baño se encuentra en un estado como si llevara miles de años ahí. ¡Pero te advierto Shun! Deberás tener equilibrio como una cabra en la montaña, y cuando llegues abajo, no te confundas, no es el infierno, las luces tal vez no funcionen y los hedores y ruidos parecerán propios del mismísimo Averno. Ve y haz todo lo que debas hacer. ¡Ah! Una cosa más: Olvidate de la respiración, yo sé lo que te digo, por más que la falta de oxígeno en tu cerebro te provoque el desmayo.... ¡no respires! —Albiore levantó los pulgares en señal de apoyo—. Duro con ellos, Shun... ¡por Athena!

Shun prestaba especial atención a los consejos de su maestro.

—¿Has entendido, joven aprendiz?  
—N-No.  
—Bueno, en resumen: cuando salís de acá, a tu derecha está el baño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Leer con el tema: “Glide Pegasus!” De fondo)
> 
> ¡Shun se había cagado!  
> ¡A la carga, caballero ateniense  
> ábrete paso a través de la estación Constitución  
> Atestada de guardas, pungas y acosadores!  
> ¡El joven japonés había sufrido los embates de su propio intestino,  
> tiene poco tiempo,  
> Debe llegar al baño antes que el reloj digestivo se extinga!  
> ¡Su maestro le indicó como debía hacer!  
> Solo queda ver si llega...

Shun, haciendo gala de su entrenamiento en la Isla de Andrómeda, corrió a través de las personas de olores varios (VARIOS). Atravesó la sección de los guardas casi a la velocidad del sonido y llegó a “The other side”. Fue al baño e hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer. Logró sobrevivir gracias a la cadena del baño, como más adelante, todos sabemos, lo haría en la casa de Géminis.

A la salida del baño un Shun más “liviano” y “feliz”, aunque no menos hediondo, peguntó a su maestro que se encontraba escondido detrás de un tacho de basura para que la policía que estaban ahí no lo viera.

—Vamos, maestro Juan Carlos Petea.  
—No tenemos cómo llegar.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque no tenemos a dónde llegar.  
—Vamos a un hotel, maestro.  
—¡¡¿A un hotel con vos?!! ¿Estás borrachito, Shun?  
—¿Tiene una mejor idea?  
—Siempre, Shun, siempre... vamos al departamento de un amigo.  
—¿En taxi?  
—No.  
—¿En autobús?  
—Tampoco.  
—¿Subte?  
—Menos.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Caminando, Shun, caminando...  
—¿Queda lejos?  
—No, Shun, no.   
—¿Qué tan lejos queda?  
—Mmmm... un par de kilómetros —le dijo sin especificar cuánto era “un par” de kilómetros—. Shun, un par de kilómetros.

 

**Cuatro horas después...**

 

Llegaran ante la puerta, vieja y despintada del departamento. Albiore sacó una llave y haciendo fuerza y dedicándole insultos incomprensibles del estilo: “Tá que lo tiró de las patas” o “me caigo y me levanto” entre otras. Tras el esfuerzo, al fin la puerta se abrió hacia el mundo desconocido, también conocido como: “El Caos”.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Tras el estridente chirrido producido por la puerta, se pudo ver -por decir algo, porque en realidad casi no había luz que pudiera atravesar las sucias ventanas- absolutamente nada.

Shun se sintió como Indiana Jones entrando a una caverna que no había sido explorada en siglos; llena de telarañas, hedores y ruidos de ultratumba. Bultos y sombras cubrían el lugar, entre los cuales se veían extraños movimientos.

Abriéndose paso entre cosas: ropa, muebles, comida, cadáveres, animalitos muertos, llegó a algo llamado “silla”, y se sentó y meditó, y se dijo: “¿Qué carajo hago acá?”. Se sobresaltó al ver algo en movimiento.

—Ah, llegamos... por fin —dijo Albiore sacándose las zapatillas.  
—¡Aww! —dijo enternecido el joven de cabellos verdes— Tiene un gatito.  
—¡Atrás, Shun... eso no es un gato! —Le advirtió Albiore haciendo uso de sus habilidades de Santo— ¡¡¡NEBULA STORM!!!

Podríamos decir que gracias a la técnica el departamento se auto-ordenó. En medio del desorden Shun encontró una pequeña nota en una hoja de papel casi destruida que decía:

“... y por último, Juan Carlos (me) Petea no olvides alimentar a mi gato que es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi hermana embarazada de sextillizos fallecida a causa de su ceguera, pues no vio como un avión de Lapa le caía en la cabeza. 

Desde ya muchas gracias.   
Firma: ‘Tu amigo’”

Frente a ese momento que nos haría recordar a la película “Las tortuga ninjas contra los zombies 26”, Albiore solo dijo una cosa:

—Una cosa. Y bué, Shun... fácil viene fácil se va, ¿viste?  
—Eso me lo dijo Chiru una vez...  
—Nop... lo dijo Mac Gyver.  
—Cuanta sabiduría, maestro, cuanta sabiduría.  
—¿Viste?  
—Maestro...  
—¿Qué, Shun?  
—¿Dónde está el baño?  
—¡¡Que sé yo!! Buscalo, debe estar por ahí. Andá que yo mientras tanto preparo unos mates.  
—Pero maestro, me voy a morir si llego a tomar eso de lo que usted siempre habla.  
—No te preocupes, Shun, es una prueba que deberás pasar para calificar como Santo y como hombre.  
—¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Andrómeda?  
—Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, Shun... Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.  
—Bueno, maestro... voy al baño.  
—No olvides jalar la cadena, joven aprendiz de la misma.

Y se puso a cantar Funky Down bailando al estilo cumbiero.

Luego de veinte minutos Shun apareció, su maestro lo miró serio, dándole a entender que ese era EL momento. Ese iba a ser el Gran día D... en ese día se haría hombre. En ese día tomaría su primer... mate.

—Sentate —le dijo su sabio y argentino _sensei_. Shun, tímidamente se sentó—. Agarrá una galletita primero. —Shun, tímidamente agarró la galletita de frutilla—. ¿Shun, te llamabas no? —Shun, tímidamente y _sorprendidamente_ asintió—. ¿Querés un mate? —Shun, tímidamente preguntó qué carajo era eso—. Una infusión caliente... es de hierbas... o como decimos nosotros: yerba. —Shun, tímidamente probó—. Dale con el mate Shun, yo también quiero tomar, ¿viste? —dijo apurándolo. Shun, tímidamente se quemó las tripas—. ¿Está caliente? —preguntó sarcásticamente. A Shun, tímidamente le salieron unos lagrimones que ni te cuento—. Parece que sí —dijo riéndose. Shun, tímidamente hizo un esfuerzo y se tomó todo el mate—. ¿Querés otro? —Shun, tímidamente negó con la cabeza—. Tomate otro, dale... tomate otro tomate, dale... dale... ¡¡¡DALE!!! —Y le encajó la bombilla en la boca. (Después explicamos lo del mate, ahora no da) Shun tímidamente y _apabulladamente_ chupó como si su vida dependiera de ello—. Chupá, dale, chupá —(Acá está el yaoi para los que querían yaoi... eso es todo).

  
**FIN**

(¡¡¡NO, MENTIRA!!!)

Shun pasó el resto del día tímidamente en el baño. Al caer la noche...

—Disculpe, maestro Juan Carlos Petea —dijo Shun saliendo del baño.  
—Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Querés otro mate?  
—Ahora no... quizá más tarde.  
—¡Je, je! Preparate.  
—¿Para qué, maestro?  
—Se viene… ¡¡¡LA NOCHE!!! —dijo Albiore descubriendo su brillante traje de cuero—. Vamos a pachanguear. ¡¡Vas a conocer la noche porteña!!  
—¿Vamos a conocer el puerto?  
—¡No! A las cosas de Buenos Aires se le dice porteñas.  
—Maestro...  
—¿Qué?  
—Voy al baño...  
—¡¡¡¿Otra vez vas a cagar?!!!   
—No, voy a echarme un cambio y vengo.

 

**Dos horas después...**

 

—¡Dale che, pareces una mina! —dijo el maestro golpeando la puerta del baño.  
—¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Uy, me quedé dormido!  
—Dale, no importa, vamos así como estés.  
—Pero maestro... estoy desnudo.  
—¡¡¡PERO, POR QUÉ!!!  
—¡Tenía calor!  
—Bueno, vestite rápido.  
—La ropa se mojó maestro, ¿ahora qué hago?  
—Ponete otra cosa, ¿qué tenés?  
—Nada, no traje nada.  
—Pero, ¿y el bolso lleno de ropas?  
—Solamente era ropa interior, es que se me ensucia con facilidad. Solo tengo mi pantalón de tiradores y como me quedé dormido en la bañera...  
—Bueno, yo te presto ropa.  
—Pero maestro... usted se viste muy gay.  
—¡Ah... PEERDOOÓN! Si mi ropa ofende tu hombría... además, ¿mirá quién habla?  
—Bueno. —Y Shun tímidamente aceptó el pantalón de cuero elastizado y la remera de red. Ya en la calle, el maestro preparaba a su discípulo para lo que sería “la noche de su vida”.  
—Cómo te iba diciendo, acá las cosas son diferente, ¿viste?  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—¿Qué cosa qué?  
—¿Qué cosa vi?  
—¡NO, GIL!  
—¿Hill? ¿Cómo Beni Hill?  
—¡NO! ¡BESTIA!  
—Gracias maestro, me conmueve hasta las lágrimas —dijo mientras se ponía a llorar  
—¡Uh! Otra vez con sentimentalismos…  
—Es que maestro… _snif, snif_... estoy tan lejos de todo y de todos... sin un baño cerca, sin papel higiénico, ni boleto siquiera, sin ropa interior.  
—¡¿Sin ropa interior?!  
—Es que maestro... no tuve tiempo de lavar.  
—Bueno, Shun, no es para tanto... bueno —lo consolaba dándole palmadas en el hombro—. Yo te doy...  
—No maestro... mi religión no me lo permite.  
—¿Athena no te permite que yo te dé?  
—No, no nos deja...  
—Pero no importa, total no nos ve...  
—El ojo de Saurón todo lo ve, maestro.  
—No importa, hagámoslo rápido... tomá —le dijo mientras se bajaba los pantalones.  
—No puedo aceptarlo.  
—Dale, Shun, tomá mi ropa interior, vos lo necesitas más que yo, además me manchas el pantalón de cuero y te cago a piña.  
—Gracias, maestro; pero el que se caga soy yo. —A todo esto ya habían llegado a la puerta del club nocturno más caro.  
—Uia, ya yegamo —dijo Albiore conmovido. Se disponía a entrar cuando un ser grande de masa muscular cual muralla china de la china apareció ante ellos impidiendo al grito de: ¡adónde va’, pendejo!  
—Quiero pasar.  
—Vos no pasas.  
—¡Quiero pasar!  
—¡No!  
—¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Quiero pasar!!  
—¡¡¡No vas a pasar!!!  
—¡¡¡Quiero pasar, quiero pasar, quiero pasar!!! —dijo sollozando como un niño.  
—No sea malito —agregó Shun—. Dele, que le cuesta... _porfi_.  
—No, no y no.  
—Está bien, no me dejás alternativa —dijo Albiore elevando su cosmoenergía, respiró hondo y exclamo: ¡¡¡¡BUUUUUAAAAAAAA!!!!  
Shun estaba poniéndose muy tenso, algo raro en él.  
—Déjenos pasar o si no, o si no…  
—¿O si no qué, pelito verde?  
—O si no: ME CAGO. Ahora mismo, acá mismo.  
—Haga lo que le dice, o podría ser muy peligroso —le advirtió Albiore que había detenido su llanto a causa del profundo temor que le había causado la amenaza escatológica de Shun—. Habla MUY enserio este muchachito, haga lo que le dice y nadie saldrá lastimado...  
—Tengo un intestino, y no dudaré en usarlo. —En resumen, Shun se cagó y tuvieron que evacuar el lugar, por lo que se quedaron sin club nocturno. En medio de la confusión Albiore aprovechó y se robó unos licores.  
—Che, se nos cagó la noche.  
—Sí, una cagada realmente,  
—Una mierda que no nos dejaran entrar... ma’ sí, que se vayan a cagar.  
—¿Puedo ir yo también?  
—¿Otra vez?  
—Y... usted vio cómo es esto. Mejor afuera que adentro.

Debido al insaciable intestino del joven aprendiz de cadeno, porque era hombre aunque no lo aparentaba, tuvieron que hacer una parada imprevista en una estación de servicio. Al cabo de tres horas Shun salió del baño encontrando tres patrullas policiales destruidas, fuego por doquier y a un Albiore descontrolado pateando a un policía que se encontraba en el piso al grito de: “¡Hayyeeeme tirá’ el wishhhki ahora, conya de tu madre!” Que por cierto ya no había más, pues había ido a parar al interior de Albiore en su totalidad.

—¿Que pasó, maestro?  
Albiore recapacitó.  
—Este... vamos yyuuunn, vamo’ que cayyyó un meteorito.  
—¿Qué?  
—Que la noyyeee eshtá en pañale’. —Y se alejaron cantando Pegasus Fantasy, cambiando Saint Seiya, por Saint Albiore.

El santo de Plata propuso ir a un lugar llamado: bailanta. _Sin palabras_. Antes de entrar a dicho lugar comenzó a aconsejar a su discípulo, previendo que el ingreso a tal lugar merecía una preparación cual D.T argentino de equipo de fútbol, ponele, nunca mejor dicho, Bambino Veira, aconsejando a Candelmo.

—Bueno, Shun... atate bien las zapatillas, guardá tu billetera en un lugar seguro... ponele... en el orto... ¡Mentira! Guardala en tus calzoncillos.  
—Pero, maestro Juan Carlos Petea... voy a ensuciarlo todo.  
—Bueno... damela a mí que le voy a dar buen uso… ¡digo! Va a estar bien seguro.  
—Bueno... aquí tiene. ¿Quiere algo más mío?  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora te aputazaste?! ¡Marica!  
—No entiendo, maestro. ¿Qué me quiso decir?  
—¡Ay, Shun! ¡No entendés nada de la vida!  
—¿Qué?  
—No importa, ahora escuchame bien, a continuación vamos a entrar a lo que nosotros llamamos “Pachanga tropical zucuzuc zucuzuc”.  
—Cachaca tropical zucuzuc zucuzuc —repitió el joven discípulo, mientras anotaba en una agenda, que vaya a saber uno de donde la sacó.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—Nada, solo estaba anotando lo usted me decía. Sirve para el estudio.  
—¡¡Que estudio ni que mierda, pendejo!! —Recordemos que Albiore todavía estaba en pedo, ebrio, borrachito, alcoholizado, tomadito, etílico—. Escuchame, esto es la vida real, no es como los dibujitos esos que vos miras.  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—Que estamos en Argentina, esto es lo que nosotros llamamos: “De liv rial”. “The tru life”, la vida real. Pero basta de cháchara y vamos a la joda loca. —A diferencia del otro local bailable a este lograron entrar sin dificultad alguna— ¡¡¡DESCONTROLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! —Entró el ¿santo? de plata gritando mientras corría levantando los brazos _como cual_ ladrón sorprendido por la policía— ¡¡¡BUENAS NOCHE BUENOS AIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!! — _Cómo cual_ cantante heavy metal, Adrián Barilari (ponele) ¿entienden? Porque es un santo de plata y la plata es un metal (es un chiste muy inteligente ¿no les parece?)

Albiore comenzó a bailar de manera muy exótica casi desenfrenada, moviéndose al mejor estilo Rod Stuar, o mejor... bailarín de los 80’. Shun se estaba aburriendo por lo que se dedicó a la bebida. ¡No, mentira! Pero si se quedó cerca de la barra, observando el rebaño como se movía de manera sincronizada, tal vez motivados por algún instinto no humano, más bien animal, cumpliendo algún tipo de ritual que les permitiese aparearse y así seguir manteniendo esta extraña subespecie de seres carentes de motivaciones y/o sentimientos; pero esto último son teorías filosóficas extraídas del afamado libro de Bush titulado: “La manada se mama y me sirve”.

En eso, mientras analizaba todo esto, ve como una de estas hembras se acercaba olfateando, lo que ellos dirían: “tanteando el terreno” para, tal vez, iniciar algún tipo de conversación en su lengua nativa. Mientras a los pies de Shun, caía la camisa de Albiore, quien seguía bailando alocadamente arriba de una mesa.

—Hola —dijo una muchacha al joven de cabellos verdecitos.  
—¡¿Qué?! —Es que Shun no tenía mucha experiencia con el género humano, más bien era un amante de los animales... y tan solito, en esa isla.  
—¿Viniste solo o estás acompañado?  
—No.  
—Ah. ¿No qué?  
—Vine con... alguien.  
—¿Hombre o mujer?  
—La verdad, no sabría qué decirle... creo que es hombre... no profundicé mucho en el tema.  
—No. Te preguntaba si vos sos hombre o mujer.  
—No sabría qué decirle... no profundicé mucho en el tema. Si quiere... puede averiguarlo.   
—Esperame acá que ahora te presento a unas amigas.

Y la hembra en cuestión se alejó rápidamente del joven oriental, trayendo consigo otras dos hembras, tal vez de la misma manada. Mientras Shun charlaba animadamente con las muchachas, Albiore trataba de llamarle la atención.

—¡¡¡PENDEJO!!! ¡¡¡No te olvides de tu _sensei_!!! —Más rápido y furioso de lo que canta un gallo afónico, estuvo al lado del niño—. Como annda sshhiicass... —El aliento de Albiore era insoportable, era una mezcla de gato muerto con político argentino... un asco. Las chicas trataron de sacar a flote lo que no tenían: clase.  
—¡Pero... pero qué asco! ¿Qué te comiste?  
—¡Que no me comí mamasssa!

Shun observaba con atención como su maestro intentaba plantar su semillita en la maceta de las chicas. En eso el joven recordó cómo se debía saludar a las mujeres, acto seguido, trabajando toda la parte del brazo y el ante brazo (¿?), agarró uno de los glúteos de una de las chicas. Esta se puso visiblemente contenta y le encajó, lo que los argentinos llamarían, un chupón. Acto seguido Albiore intentó hacer lo mismo con la otra chica, pero ni bien estiró el brazo recibió un sonoro bofetón.

—¡¡¡Qué hacé’, la concha de tu madre!!! —dijo la joven poeta.  
—¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Ahora te hacés la estrecha?!!

A los pocos segundos, los machos de la manada se acercaron a la escena para proteger a sus hembras, porque es sabido que los machos de esta subespecie son posesivos de su pareja de turno. Albiore, ni lerdo ni perezoso, miró a Shun, que no la estaba pasando nada mal, y le dijo.

—Haz tu gracia, muchacho, haz tu gracia.  
—¿Qué... que me cague de nuevo?  
—No, gil. Llegó el momento de tu entrenamiento nocturno. Ahí vienen... esta prueba va con nota. —Shun se puso nervioso: ¡¡¡La prueba era con nota!!!  
—¿Qué? ¿Les tengo que dar un “oral” a todos ellos?  
—¡¡¡NO, BESTIA!!!  
—¡¡Ay!! Gracias, maestro Juan Carlos Petea.  
—¡¡¡Que les des!!! O sea, antes que malinterpretes de nuevo... cagalo’ a piña. ¡Pegales!  
—¿Con técnica o sin técnica?  
—Estilo: Pelea callejera. O lo que nosotros llamamos: Esstrí faiterg.  
—¡Ah! ¿Cómo el video juego? ¡Pero nunca me sale la súper! ¿Cómo era? —Y comenzó a mover los dedos de una manera extraña, como si toda la mano toda fuera cual joystick de family —. “U” para atrás, “U” para adelante. Patada, patadita; piña, piñita.

Como Shun se había emocionado tratando de recordar la súper, Albiore no tuvo más alternativa que utilizar su Nebula Storm, devastando así todo el lugar, extinguiendo parte de esa subespecie. 

—¡¡¡Aiuken!!! ¡¡¡Aiiiuuuken!!! ¡¡¡Tutac tac iiiuuuken!!!  
—¡¡¡Uh!!! ¡¡Shun!! ¡¡¿Ves lo que haces, pendejo?!! ¡No te puedo sacar a ningún lado, encima vestido así!

Ninuninuninuninuninuninuninuninuninuninuninunininuninuninunininuninuninunininuninu.  
 _(Onomatopeya de sirenas policiales)_

—¡¿Qué pasó que llegaron tan rápido?!  
—Es que al lado, me parece, hay una pizzería —dijo alguien que intentaba escapar por la salida de emergencia, pero esta estaba con candado.  
—Ya me parecía. Escuchame, Shun, dejame hablar a mí. Vos callate, no hables porque la cagas toda...  
—¡¡¡Pero, no puedo evitarlo!!! ¡¡¡Soy de otro continente!!!  
—No hablo de tu incontinencia. Ahí vienen. —Dirigiéndose a los oficiales les preguntó—: ¿Qué pasa, oficial?  
—Eso quisiera saber yo, rubicito. ¿Qué pasa acá? —habló el primero.  
—Nada, que yo sepa, nada. ¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo?  
—Sí pasó, pasó el señor billetín por acá. ¿No lo viste, pibe? —dijo nuevamente el mismo oficial.  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—“Soborno y Juan se fueron a bañar, Juan se ahogó. ¿Quién quedó?” —habló el otro oficial, que estaba callado... hasta entonces, claro.  
—¡¿Eh?!  
—Que me des para el café y la medialuna de la tarde.  
—¿Eh? No, no tengo.  
—Maestro Juan Carlos Petea, me parece que le está pidiendo dinero —susurró el _peliverde_.  
—¡¡¡VOS CALLATE, PENDEJO!!! —Los muchachos se pudieron ir luego de dar una donación a sus amigos “los azules”, o si prefieren: para la nafta, ya que daban un servicio tan útil a la comunidad…  
—Qué noche esta noche Shun, ¿eh? No se vos, pero yo me quedé caliente...  
—¿Qué? ¿Tiene calor a pesar de estar en calzoncillos?  
—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡¡Oh!!! ¡¡¡Carajo... me pasó de nuevo!!! —Luego de conseguir ropa, prestada de un indigente, Albiore propuso—: Vamonos de putas. ¡Digo!... considero conveniente para tu entrenamiento que conozcas lo que nosotros denominamos: La zona roja. Quiero que vayas y aprendas la última fase de tu entrenamiento aquí en este país este.  
—¡¡¡De veras, maestro!!! —Y se puso de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos y exclamó— ¡¡¡Gracias Athena... Ala, Buda...!!! —Y siguió nombrando incluyendo a Yoda, entre otros—¡¡¡Kurumada, Sr. Garrison y Sr. Sombrero por concluir esto!!!  
—¡¡¡Ya!!! Dale, Shun, vamos que tengo unas ganas locas de... verte superar esta aguerrida prueba. Esta prueba es muy importante… —Pero fue interrumpido por su discípulo.  
—¡¿Va con nota, maestro?!  
—Sip... te doy el siete si la das bien... ¡juajuajua! Ahhhh... no es gracioso.  
—No entendí, maestro.  
—No importa, muchacho ojos de papel (porque sos un animé), te decía, que esta prueba incluirá tanto Anatomía como Lengua. Tal vez el examen sea oral...  
—¡Qué bien... me encanta!  
—Bueno, bueno... vamos... yo por acá y vos por allá... nos encontramos, dentro de cuánto... ¿Treinta segundos? Quince si me ayudan... En este mismo lugar, a esa misma hora, en este mismo fic.  
—Lythossssss... (O sea: listo).

 

**Minutos después...**

—¡Ah! ¡Esto sí que es vida! ¡No hay como los travestis de mi país! ¿Dónde andará este pibe? _Uia_... mirá esa —dijo observando una... ¿muchacha? muy bonita— ¿Será mujer? Porque si no... —Acercándose a ella le preguntó—. Disculpa, ¿no? Como quien no quiere la cosa... ¿Sos mujer?  
— No sabría qué decirle... no profundicé mucho en el tema. Si quiere... puede averiguarlo —. Sorprendiéndose y muy efusivamente siguió hablando—. ¡Hola, maestro... es usted!  
—¡¡¡Pero…!!! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!  
—¿Qué? ¿Me cagué de nuevo?  
—¡¡NO!! ¡¿Qué mierda hacés así vestido... de mujer, otra vez... como en el cumpleaños de Spika?! (Doble guiño para Malentendidos).  
—No es lo que parece, _niisan_... digo, maestro —dijo Shun sacudiendo... un fajo de billetes—. ¡Mire, mire... todo lo que me dieron....el dinero que conseguí... podremos volvernos antes!  
—Ay, Shun... No cambiás más —dijo en un suspiro—. No te cambiás más.  
—¿Qué? ¿Le gusto así vestido?  
—¿Eh? —dijo meditando un instante: “Es mucha plata, sería bueno sí... ¡¡¡NO, NO, NO!!!”, se censuró moviendo la cabeza—. Eso, niño, no es correcto. Si vuelves a hacerlo le contaré a tu _niisan_.  
—¡¡¡No, no, no!!! —dijo Shun al borde de las lágrimas— ¡¡Por favor!! ¡No le cuente nada! Además, ya bastante mala-sangre se va a hacer cuando lea el test de la revista “Magazín del Santuario”. (Otro guiño a Malentendidos).  
—Entonces no vuelvas a hacerlo Shun. ¡Y dame esa plata que vos sos demasiado chiquitito para administrarla!  
—Pero, maestro... —Y obedeció... ¡je, je! No somos pedofílicos. ¡NO! No lo sabíamos, no-lo-sabíamos).

_Ninuninuninuninuninuninuninuninuninuninuninuninuninuninuniuninuninuninunninuninuni_

—Mmmmierdá. Vos. Menor de edad. Vestido de mujer. Yo. Mayor de edad. Hablando con vos y con plata en la mano… ¡estoy hasta las re-pelotas! ¡¡¡RAJEMOS, SHUN!!! —Y salieron corriendo cantando “We are the champions”.

 

**A la mañana siguiente, en el antro, digo, en el departamento del amigo de Albiore...**

 

—¡Dale, Shun, que necesito el baño!  
—Ya va, _mastro_ —dijo Shun que ya a esta altura estaba muy argentinizado (somos argentinos, podemos y debemos inventar palabras). Mientras esperaba Albiore comenzó a hacer zapping en la televisión, cuando de repente, el noticiero le llamó la atención. En la pantalla podía ver un identikit de él.

**¡Noticia de último momento!**

EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS EN BUENOS AIRES.

ANIMES NO SOLO ATACAN SU PANTALLA  
¡TAMBIEN LA CIUDAD!

(Periodista entrevistando personas en la calle)  
P: ¿Usted cree que debemos sucumbir al pánico?  
Protestante religioso: Sin _dudamente_.  
P: ¿Qué opina?  
P.P: Que eso es un claro caso más de esta ola satánica venida de Japón cual tsunami. Así como Pokemon, Dragon Ball y esa “divertida comedia”, Detective Conan, llenan la cabeza y el corazón de las personas con caquita.  
P: ¿Qué debemos hacer?  
P.P: (Gritando) ¡Debemos suicidarnos en masa! ¡El poder de cristo te condena! ¡EL PODER DE CRISTO TE CONDENA!

(Periodista entrevistando a un linyera)  
P: ¿Qué opina (no se le cae una idea a este periodista) de esta ola de sucesos extraños?  
L: Que debemos pedirle ayuda a Dios. O sea a Bush, para que nos venga a liberar de esta ola de terroristas japoneses. Deberíamos tener en cuenta la sabia estrategia utilizada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial contra Nagasaki y Hiroshima. No vaya a ser cosas que estos animeses vengan y nos bombardeen la bombonera o la casa de Susana Giménez o vengan los extraterrestres...  
P: Bueno, gracias por su comentario, pasamos a la siguiente noticia que me dicen en estudios: Cavallo cumplió su sueño: ¡Tiene un carro tirado por desocupados! ¿Usted qué opina señor desocupado y linyera? ¿Es lindo Cavallo o es feo? ¿Bush es Dios o simplemente un reventado hijo de p...?  
L: Sí...  
P: Gracias nuevamente por su opinión.  
L: Disculpame, ¿dónde cobro los cinco mangos? Esta segunda pregunta, ¿la cobro aparte?

Albiore: ¡¡¡A LA RE PELOTA!!!

—¡¡¡Shuuuuunnnnn!!! ¡¡¡Salí de ese baño, por el amor a Athena!!! ¡¡¡Vienen a buscarnos!!!  
—¿Los extraterrestre?  
—¡La policía!  
—Ah... ¿La policía extraterrestre?  
—NO, ESTÚPIDO. ¡¡¡Que no son extraterrestres!!!  
—¿¿¿Entonces por qué vienen a buscarnos??? ¿No van a sacar esta sonda de mi trasero?  
—¡¡¡No tenés ninguna sonda ahí!!!  
—¿Entonces por qué soy tan incontinente?  
—¡¡¡Porque naciste en otro continente, bestia!!!  
—Ah, gracias, Maestro Juan Carlos Petea.   
—¡¡¡Y te dije mil veces!!! ¡¡No te introduzcas esas cosas!! ¡¡¡Por más que tratas de conseguirlo nunca lograras eso!!! ¡¡Es imposible!! (Ellos sabrán qué).  
—Se metió solito.  
—¡¡¡¡¿¿¿???!!!!(Sin palabras).  
—¿¿Por qué viene la policía?? ¡¡¡Está bien!!! ¡¡¡Pero yo no quise, lo juro, él me obligo, me dijo que me iba a regalar una cadenita de oro con mi nombre escrito!!!  
—¿De qué estás hablando, Shun? —El joven aprendiz de (tirar) la cadena comenzó a sollozar.  
—¡¡¡Pero decía Shon, no Shun!!! ¡¡¡Y tuve que hacerlo!!! ¡¡¡No tuve alternativa!!! ¡¡¡Le hice comer a sus padres!!!!!!  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—¡¡¡Por eso ahora todos somos huérfanos!!!  
—¡¿A quién?! ¡¿Qué?!  
—¡¡¡Ikki me prometió esa cadenita, era dorada como... oro!!!  
—¿E? Estaba hablando del quilombo acá en la Argentina.  
—Ah, perdón —dijo incorporándose—; pero yo no tengo la culpa de que el país se haya ido a la mierda.   
—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te pasa, Shun? ¡Qué día hoy! ¿Qué te fumaste? Ese pelo... no es verde porque sí.  
—¡¡¡AY, NO!!! ¡¡¡Me descubrió!!! Y sí... me tiño. Es que yo en realidad tengo pelo... bueno esto solo lo sabe Ikki... mi pelo es de color...  
—¡¡No lo digas, Shun!! ¡¡No quiero escucharlo!!  
—¡Debe saberlo, maestro!  
—¡¡¡No lo digas!!! ¡¡¡No lo digas!!!  
—¡¡¡Es... es ROSITA!!!  
—¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
—¡¡¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
—¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAH!!!   
—Y como el verde es mi color favorito...  
—Y... es jodido —dijo muy calmado—. ¿Querés un mate?  
—Antes prefiero meo de ornitorrinco después de aparearse con un Pepe Lamour. Pero como no hay por acá porque Pepe es francés... deme un mate. —Mientras, comían bizcochitos y tomaban mate.  
—Y cómo te venía diciendo, Shun... pusieron precio a nuestras cabezas. Casi como un tomito nuestro de Saint Seiya.  
—¿Tan caro?  
—Y ¿viste cómo es esto? $8,50 son 8,50.  
—¿¿¿Y qué hacemos???  
—Y... se está por venir el fin del mundo.  
—¡Lo entiendo, maestro! Yo tampoco quiero morir virgen —le dijo Shun acercándose peligrosamente.  
—¡¡¡Pero... qué MIERDA!!! ¡¡Este fic no es lemon!!  
—¿Y yaoi?  
—Tampoco, Shun.  
—Ah, perdón, me equivoqué de fic... es que justo en este momento Aphrodita estaba escribiendo... Bueno... deme un mate.  
—Entonces. Fin del mundo. La policía Argentina nos busca. Los extraterrestre también...  
—Pero yo no quiero morir virgen...  
—No insistas, Shun.  
—Pero... pero...  
—Andá a otro fic si querés hacer esas cositas.  
—Pero... pero...  
—No... BASTA.  
—Pero... creo que soy mujer. No sé... A ver, espere — _Cri cri cri_ —. Nop... soy todo un hombrecito ya... qué cagada. —Y suspiró.  
—Ssssss... Y yo que creí que eras Shaina.  
—Y yo a veces creo que soy Esmeralda. Aunque todavía no se quién es... pero a veces suelo sentirme una esmeralda.  
—Che... ¡¿Quién carajo nos dibuja?!   
—Lamentablemente Katsura no.  
—Era con K...  
—¡Kido! —dijo Shun eufórico.  
—No, ¡Kirschner! Tampoco.  
—¿Kitano? —preguntó el muchacho verdecito.  
—¡Kimba! No, no... ese tampoco.  
—Kafka... —Shun no podía acordarse. Sin embargo su Maestro siguió de manera eufórica, como una calesita desaforada.  
—¡¡¡Kaiser... Kurosawa!!! No, No... ¡¡Krishna... Kali!! Tampoco.  
—Maestro, maestro...  
—¡¡¡Callate!!! Que tengo una de esas jaquecas con imágenes...  
—¿Una idea, maestro?  
—¡¡Sí, eso!! ¡¡No jodas!! Kant... Kennedy...  
—Pero la policía...   
—No policía es con P no con K...  
—Decía... que la policía está subiendo. Llegarán en cualquier momento por la ventana.  
—¡¡¡Kenshin... Kuno...Kiros!!! Mmm... ¿Kuwabara? ¿Kawabonga?  
—Ahora... están entrando por la ventana.  
—¿Kurama...Kiki? Nop... Tampoco.  
—Ahora ya están acá... ¿quiere un mate, maestro? —Aceptando el mate sin dejar de pensar continuó.  
—Kiosco... Kilo... Kilómetro...  
—Ahora el señor policía me está apuntando con el arma. Y ese otro se está llevando el televisor... y ese otro se está comiendo los bizcochitos. ¿Qué? ¿Quiere un mate, señor oficial? —El oficial aceptó el mate.  
—¡Qué bueno’ mate se seba este ponja! ¡Vení, Rubén! ¡Vení y proba este mate! ¿De qué parte de Italia sos?  
—No, soy Japonés. (Se nota que además de policías son argentinos).  
—¡¡¡AKIRA TORIYAMA!!! —gritó triunfante Albiore—. No... a ese no se le cae una idea. —Miró al oficial sentado tomando mate y charlando animadamente con su discípulo— ¡¡¡Qué mierda, Shun!!! ¡¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que estaba la policía?!!  
—Es que como usted estaba tratando de acordarse de Kurumada, no me escuchó... —Miró a los policías— ¡¡¡Ey!!! ¡¡¡No, el retrete no, no se lo lleven!!! —dijo aferrándose a él.

Y luego los protagonistas de esta bonito fic volvieron a su planeta natal...

Kurumada: —¿Qué, ya está grabando? Ah, bueno... yo no entiendo mucho de esta serie, pero me parece que deja una hermosa enseñanza para las generaciones venideras... porque robar retretes es malo ¿ok? O sea es malo ¿ok? Ya está... ¿qué, tengo que seguir hablando? Bueno... eh... hace frío, ¿no? Claro... es por el calentamiento global... como en el día después de mañana... y... por cierto... ¿Albiore y Shun eran de otro planeta? Seguramente Shun es de algún lugar de Andrómeda. ¿Qué? ¿Ya está? Entonces me despido de este flash back de Shun diciéndoles una cosa: Una cosa.

Shun despertó de su ensueño a causa de la voz de su niisan:

—Shun... ¿Te sucede algo, otouto?  
—¿Eh?  
—¿Ogenki desuka? Te noto un poco triste.   
—Estoy bien. No te preocupes, niisan —dijo esbozando una sonrisa.  
—¿Quieres bajar a tomar algo conmigo?  
—Me encantaría... —Ambos bajaron a la cocina. Shun seguía con la misma mirada perdida, muy callado—. Ikki...  
—¿Qué, Shun?  
—¿Tomamos unos “verdes”?  
—Uh, otra vez con esas costumbres argentinas.  
—Vos sabes...   
—¿De puro nostálgico que eres?  
—¡Qué se yo! Viste cómo es esto. Che, boludo, que no se te hierva el agua. Poné mate, Ikki, poné mate.

  
_Is for yu, Albiore, is for yu... Japi verdai Albiore!!! Japi verdai: 30 de Abril. (Otanjoobi Omedetoo!!!... Feliz cumpleaños para los no tan pedazo de poliglotas)._

**Itis dien, itis dien.**

Este es el fin

Agradecemos al público en general (como Kita-chan) por leer esta cagada de fic y por dejar reviews en Malentendidos.

 

_Comentarios de celebridades:_

Un fic que tiene la valentía de hablar de amor y de sexo en un mismo párrafo, una búsqueda que es la de todos: el amor —Platón.  
Me cague de la risa —Shun.  
Una cagada de fic —Albiore.  
Me suicidaría para revolcarme en mi tumba —Masami Kurumada.  
Lloré con esta divertida comedia —La del club del anime.  
Lo leí dos veces... la segunda no lo entendí —Akira Toriyama.  
Me cago en el fic —Ikki (y... es hermano de Shun).  
Me morí de la risa —Dios.  
Es muy profundo _como cual… Bla, bla, bla_. —Shiryu.  
Bla, bla, bla... —Es Shiryu que sigue opinando.  
Me quedé helada —La mamá de Hyoga.  
Mamá te juro. Somos amigos. ¡No leas Malentendidos, mamá! —Hyoga.  
Bla, bla, bla— ¿?.  
¡¡Saori-saaaaaan!! —Y tenía que aparecer... por contrato, ¿vieron?  
¿Vamos de vacaciones chicos? —Un Santo de Athena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ESCENA SUPER-RECONTRA CORTADA:**
> 
> Esta fue la idea original de Made in Argentina:

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 

El siguiente fic es irreal y grosero, los personajes célebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.

 

**MADE IN ARGENTINA**

 

_Autores_ : Señor Garrison y Señor Sombrero

**Señor Garrison** : —@hotmail.com  
 **Señor Sombrero** : —@hotmail.com  
 **Pareja** : Shun, Albiore y los demás (¿?).  
 **Tasado** : Inocentemente absurdo.  
 **Sinopsis** : Shun tiene un duro y largo entrenamiento con su maestro.

* * *

**Bajando del avión...**

—Bien, ahora supongo que estos giles ya habrán llegado —exclamó el santo de plata mirando a todos lados.  
—¿Quiénes, maestro?  
—Unos amigos. —El maestro se detuvo en seco—. Ah, por cierto, antes que me olvide, cero comentario sobre los Santos, el Santuario, Athena y todo eso, y nada de maestro, llamame por mi nombre.  
—Sí, maestro. ¿Albiore lo llamo?  
—No, acá tengo otro nombre.   
—¿Cuál es su nombre?  
—Marcelo.  
—¿Marcelo?  
—¡Agachate y conocelo! ¡Juajuajua!!   
—¿Cómo, maestro?  
—¡No, mentira, mentira! Me llamo José.  
—¿José?  
—Sí. ¡¡El que te la puso y se fue!! ¡Juajuajua! ¡Qué fácil caés! ¡Era una jodita, no me mirés así! En realidad me llaman Arturo. —Shun, cansado, lo preguntó dudando.  
—¿A-Arturo?   
—¡¡¡TE ROMPO EL CULO!!! ¡JUAJUAJUA!

Shun observó cómo tres seres extraños se acercaban a ellos. La expresión de Albiore cambió drásticamente. Le apareció un brillo especial en los ojos, mezcla de picardía, felicidad y nostalgia.

—¡¡¡CHAPITA!!! —gritaron los tres jóvenes al unísono. Shun miró a su maestro quien tenía los ojos “vidriosos” y levantaba los brazos llamándolos al grito de:  
—¡¡¡BOLUDOS!!! —El joven aprendiz comprendió que se conocían, pero más le llamó la atención la palabra “boludo”.  
—Maestro, ¿qué significa “boludo”?  
—¡Ah! Después te explico, es un saludo entre amigos.

Shun pensó que tal vez era algo similar a la palmada en las nalgas. Luego de pasarse, abrazándose, dándose palmadas en la espalda y gritando por más de cinco minutos frases y palabras irreconocibles para Shun, se tranquilizaron y Albiore comenzó a presentarlos.

—Mirá, Shun, te presento a los chicos. —Albiore dijo acercando a un muchacho de rastas, extremadamente flaco y muy desaliñado, que parecía un pordiosero con tantos agujeros en la ropa, lleno de adornos como colgantes, pulseras y anillos artesanales—. Este ser es “Toallín”.  
—Qué nombre raro... suena a toalla.  
—¡Je, je! ¡No! ¿Cómo me voy a llamar así? Es mi sobrenombre. —Se acercó para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla. Shun se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de palmearle las nalgas, pero se acordó que ese saludo era para las mujeres. Prácticamente “Toallín” le obligó a dejarse besar.  
—No te asustes, Shun, acá es normal saludarse con un beso. —Shun puso cara de no entender mucho a qué se referían, pero pensó que así eran las costumbres del lugar—. Che, hablenle lento porque le cuesta, no entiende muy bien. —Les aclaró Albiore a sus amigos.  
—¿Qué, es retrasado? —preguntó uno de los chicos de cabello negro lacio y muy corta con ropas de estilo Hip Hop, extremadamente grandes para el talle de él, que por cierto no era muy grande, de hecho a simple vista era el más petizo.  
—No, es “ponja”.  
—¡¡Ah!!! —exclamaron todos.  
—Sí, soy un animé —agregó Shun.  
—¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡¡Con razón!!! —Volvieron a exclamar todos.  
—Se nota. Tiene ojos demasiado grandes para ser japonés —dijo el joven menos extravagante, si tomamos en cuenta a los otros dos “mutantes”—. Yo soy “Pibito”, también es un sobrenombre. Mucho gusto. —Y le extendió la mano en señal de saludo.

Shun se quedó mirando la mano sin entender qué era lo que quería. Acordándose de la situación por la que estaba pasando el país supuso que le estaba pidiendo dinero, por lo que sacó de su billetera rebosante de papelitos verdes tan codiciados en ese país, un billete de diez dólares. El joven, que aún no se había presentado comenzó a babearse, a mirar hacia todos lados, y temblando de la emoción, antes que el joven japonés le diera el dinero a Pibito, se apresuró a extender la mano también al grito de:

—¡¡¡YOSOYCHUCKYYOSOYCHUCKYCHUCKYYYYYYYYYYY!!! —Traducimos: “Yo soy Chucky, yo soy Chucky, Chucky” quiso decir el joven, pero mucho no se entendió por lo desaforado que estaba. Shun se sorprendió, por no decir se “asustó” porque es un Santo, y antes de que entregara la billetera entera Albiore lo detuvo.  
—No, Shun, te están extendiendo la mano pero saludarte, no pidiéndote guita ¡digo! Dinero, como en las películas yankees, viste. Chuky puso cara de decepción, pero rápidamente disimuló cuando se dio cuenta de la “homicida” mirada de Albiore.  
—Y a todo esto, ¿este quién es? —preguntó Toallín mientras miraba a una azafata que pasaba por ahí.  
—Yo...  
—Él es Shun —interrumpió el Santo de plata—. Lo conocí en Europa, es... es... —Miró al joven de cabellos verdes tratando de pensar qué podría decir—. Mi empleado. Mi “che, pibe”. Lo traje para que... aprenda un poco de la vida, viste cómo es esto, vivió toda su vida encerrado en su pequeño mundo japonesito.   
—¿Vamos yendo al auto? Y charlamos en el camino, no saben las cosas que tengo para contarles.  
—Eh... —dudó Chucky—. Auto no. No hay —rápidamente señaló a Toallín—. Lo chocó el muy boludo.   
—Estaba borrachito —se justificó Toallín.  
—Querrás decir “fumadito” —aclaró Pibito. Shun seguía pensando en el significado de aquella palabra tan extraña para él y usada tan frecuentemente: “boludo”, a lo que dijo casi en un susurro, pero suficientemente audible:   
—Boludo.  
—¡¡Eh, que me bardiás, ponja!! —se exaltó Toallín.   
—¿Bardiás? —interrogó Shun.   
—Bardiar, es molestar —le aclaró Albiore.   
—Ubicalo chapita, eh... porque te lo voy a ubicar yo de una piña.   
—Je, si supieras... inténtalo, Toallín. —Lo provocó el Santo.   
—No te estaba... ¿baldiando? —Se excusó Shun.   
—Bardiando, Shun... bardiando —le corrigió su maestro.  
—Boludo... —Quiso seguir hablando, pero Toallín que estaba como loco se le fue al humo, sin embargo fue detenido por Pibito—. Boludo ¿qué significa?   
—¡¡¡Significa que te voy a romper la cabeza a patadas!!! —Toallín estaba sacado, ¿por qué sería?   
—Pará, tranquilizate, está preguntando por el significado de la palabra, boludo.   
—¡¡¡Ah!!!! Ah, bueno —agachó la cabeza—. Perdón —susurró el inestable Toallín—; pensé que este teñido me estaba bardiando.   
—A ver cómo te podría explicar... eh... bueno, boludo tiene dos significados, uno es como mala palabra, es muy común, ¿viste? —comenzó a explicar Albiore.   
—¿Entonces es una mala palabra, como mierda? —preguntó Shun.  
—Sí, pero también se usa para denominar a un amigo, algo así como el “che” —siguió Chucky.   
—¿Qué, como el Che Guevara? ¿Qué, el Che Guevara es boludo?   
—No, muerrrrto —corrigió Toallín—. Algo así como “loco”, “chabón”, “jefe”, “mastro”.   
—¿Maestro? —preguntó Shun— ¿Qué, maestro es igual a boludo? —Mirando a Albiore le preguntó— ¿Qué, usted es boludo?   
—Sí, pero también se le llamaba boludo a las boleadoras de dos bolas que usaban los gauchos —continuó Pibito.   
—Gente nativa de nuestro país —agregó Albiore—. ¿Entendiste?   
—No. Pero no importa, boludo.   
—Aprende rápido... le puedo enseñar un par de cositas —comentó Chucky.   
—Vos no me llamás boludo —dijo mirando a Shun severamente—. Y vos no le enseñás nada —dijo mirando a Chucky también severamente.  
—Perdóneme, maestro.   
—Nada de maestro, llamame Juan Carlos.   
—¿Qué “Juan Carlos”, marica? Llamalo Chapita —dijo Toallín.   
—Perdóneme, Chapita —se corrigió Shun. Albiore que ya a esa altura estaba cansado, se conformó con eso.   
—Bueno, vamos a tomar el colectivo... —propuso Pibito.   
—Autobús —le aclaró Albiore a su discípulo.   
—Yo llevo las valijas —se apresuró a decir Chucky con una mirada de codicia. Albiore que lo conocia lo detuvo diciendo:  
—Dejá, las lleva Shun.   
—Sí, maes... Chapita.  
—Puta madre —se le escapó a Chucky, pero todos hicieron como que no escucharon y comenzaron a caminar hasta la estación del autobús.   
—Juntemos la plata... a verrr —comenzó a hurgar Toallín entre sus ropas.   
—¿Qué, también tienen armaduras? —interrogó Shun a su maestro susurrándole al oído   
—¡¡Shhhhh!! Cuando hablan de plata se refieren al dinero.   
—No sé cómo voy a hacer para entender cómo hablan en este país —comentó preocupado el joven oriental—. Es muy diferente a lo que aprendí. No es como usted me enseñó.   
—Es que yo te enseñé el “castellano neutro”, no el “cagastellano argentino” —comentó jocoso Albiore.   
—¿Qué?   
—No te preocupes, Shun, lo vas a entender enseguida.   
—No tengo cambio. Tengo un billete de veinte —sacó de su billetera Chucky.   
—Bueno... dame los veinte y yo te doy cambio —le dijo Pibito. Albiore observó detenidamente el billete.   
—Si serás boludo, Pibito. Ese billete es falso de acá a la china.   
—No lo puedo creer —dijo falsamente Chucky—, me cagaron.   
—Sí, claro —dijeron todos irónicamente.   
—Bueno, bancame esta vez y yo después te pago.   
—Che, chicos... no tengo un mango. —Toallín se hizo el preocupado.   
—¿La fruta? ¿Qué, tienes hambre? —preguntó el japonés.   
—No. Quiso decir que no tiene plata, dinero… —le aclaró pacientemente su maestro.   
—Pero al final ¿cómo es... plata, guita, mango?  
—Todo eso —dijo Albiore cansado.   
—Banquenme un toque que voy al baño. —Toallín se fue “echando humo”.   
—Bueno... ¿vos cuanto tenés, Chapita? —preguntó Pibito resignado.   
—Monedas argentinas... tengo cincuenta centavos que encontré en el piso del avión   
—¿No estaba en la cartera? —preguntó inocentemente Shun.   
—¡¡¡Ahhh!!! —exclamó Chukcy increpando a Albiore con un dedo.   
—Esteeeee... entonces tenemos entre los cincuenta centavos de Chapita y mis monedas —comenzó a sumar Pibito—. No nos alcanza.  
—¡¡Ah!!! ¿Qué importa? Sacá el mínimo, total da igual —dijo Chucky que era la corrupción hecha ser humano.   
—Ahí viene el bondi —dijo Pibito refiriéndose al autobús. Shun vio cómo se acercaba un ómnibus Mercedes Benz del año jurásico, que todavía traía estalactitas de la última glaciación (ponele).   
—¡¡Dale, Toallín, que se nos va!! 

Toallín intentaba correr, pero sus pasos eran lamentables, con sus ojos rojos y su sonrisa de idiota. Casi tropezó, sin embargo llegó justo a subirse al estribo con el autobús, ya en movimiento. Una vez en él, Chucky le preguntó al chofer. 

—¿No nos lleva, mastro?  
—No, pibe —dijo el colectivero con cara de haber estado trabajando desde la última glaciación—. Si sube el chacho ¿qué hago? Me van a echar del laburo.   
—¿Los animales pueden viajar en autobús? —preguntó Shun muy curioso. Albiore en un principio no entendió, pero luego descubrió a qué se refería.  
—Ah, no... Chancho se le dice al guarda, el inspector de este vehículo. El tipo que pica los boletos. Y antes que me preguntes, laburo se refiere al trabajo.   
—Sí, igual ya lo había entendido. Laburo viene del italiano.   
—Bueno... cuatro del mínimo —balbuceó Pibito.   
—¿Cuatro? —preguntó el chofer.   
—Eh…   
—Pero somos cinco. —Shun cagó el elaboradísimo plan.   
—Shun: callate —le dijo su maestro.   
—¡Oh! Tiene razón —dijo Chucky falsamente sorprendido—. Somos cinco, boludo.   
—¿Hasta dónde van? —preguntó el conductor.   
—Hasta acá nomás —le contestó pibito haciéndose el boludo.   
—Está bien —dijo el colectivero no muy convencido. 

Había suficiente asientos vacíos para todos. Albiore se sentó junto a Shun. Detrás de ellos Pibito y Toallín. Chucky iba en un asiento individual. Charlaban animadamente sobre cosas que Shun no entendía. Cada tanto Albiore se acordaba y le comentaba de qué hablaban. 

—Ahora, Shun, cuando bajemos de acá, pasamos por la casa de Toallín que tiene que ir a buscar ropa, después tomamos el tren. —Todo transcurría de manera tranquila hasta que de repente... sube una anciana.   
—¡¡Shun!! Hacete el dormido, rápido.   
—Pero maes... Chapita.   
—¡¡Hacete el dormido te dije!! 

Shun obedeció sin saber bien por qué tenía que hacer eso. Todos fingían de manera exagerada dormir profundamente, con ronquidos y todo. La anciana parecía discutir con el colectivero. Luego de un rato se dirigió directamente a donde estaban los jóvenes. Se paró al lado de Toallín que repetía interiormente: “¡Por Dios que no se pare acá! ¡NO, NO, NO! Que no diga nada, que no diga nada, que no diga nada... ” 

—¡¿QUÉ VERGÜENZA, EH?! —Le increpó la anciana— ¡Te estoy hablando a vos! ¡MOCOSO! ¡Recién vi que abriste un ojo! —“Dios sé bueno y hacé que le dé un infarto. Por favor...”—¡Habrase visto, hacerse el dormido para no darle el asiento a una señora mayor! —insistía la anciana.   
—En el fondo tiene asiento señora —le dijo Toallín.   
—¡Andá vos al fondo! ¡MALEDUCADO!   
—Aquí tiene un asiento, señora —dijo Shun que no se aguantaba más—. Lo siento, maestro —se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.   
—Chchcchchch... pibe, el: “hasta acá nomás” pasó hace rato... bájense —dijo el colectivero de malhumor y de manera sarcástica. 

Una vez abajo, no les quedo más que caminar lo que les faltaba, unas veinte cuadras. Entre insultos, reproches y quejas llegaron a la casa de Toallín. 

—¡Esperen, esperen que voy a ver si están todos vestidos! —dijo Toallín saltando la reja de la casa pues las llaves las había perdido quien sabe dónde, cuándo y por qué. 

Al cabo de un rato les abrió la puerta y los invito a pasar. Shun se sorprendió al ver tantas mujeres parecidas entre sí, juntas en un mismo lugar. Luego de las presentaciones descubrió el por qué: eran las cinco hermanas de Toallín y la señora mayor, su madre. Se acercó especialmente a la señora que, pensó, debía saludarla como su maestro le había enseñado en el avión, por lo que extendió una mano... y le agarró fuertemente una de sus enormes nalgas. La mujer no parecía haberse molestado. Por su lado Albiore abrió los ojos como platos voladores no identificados.

—¡¡¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS ACIENDO, JAPONES DEL ORTO!!! ¡¡¡ESA ES MI VIEJA!!! —estalló Toallín.   
—Edgardito... tranquilizate, tal vez en su país saluden de esa forma —dijo la madre guiñándole un ojo a Shun. Shun se sorprendió y rápidamente miró a su maestro.   
—Shun, comportate. ¿Cómo vas a hacer semejante... cosa? —disimuló Albiore.   
—Yo pensé que aquí se saludaba de esa forma. Lo siento, no fue mi intención ofender...   
—¿Ves, boludo? No lo hizo a propósito. —Tranquilizaba Pibito a Toallín que estaba descontrolado. 

Luego de tranquilizarse desapareció misteriosamente... Chucky también. Albiore se quedó hablando con la señora, Pibito se sentó en una silla con mucha confianza y Shun se quedó parado sintiéndose un poco incómodo hasta que una de las hermanas, que era igualita a Toallín pero con pechos, le habló: 

—Sentate. —Shun, tímidamente se sentó—. Agarrá una galletita. —Shun, tímidamente agarró la galletita de frutilla—. ¿Shun te llamabas no? —Shun, tímidamente asintió—. ¿Querés un mate? —Shun, tímidamente pregunto qué carajo era eso—. Una infusión caliente, no sé si te va a gustar, probalo. —Shun, tímidamente probó.  
—Dale con el mate, Shun, yo también quiero tomar ¿viste? —dijo Pibito. Shun, tímidamente se quemó las tripas.   
—¿Está caliente? —preguntó sarcásticamente Chucky que ya había regresado. A Shun, tímidamente le salieron unos lagrimones que ni te cuento.   
—Parece que sí —comentó la hermana riéndose. Shun, tímidamente hizo un esfuerzo y se tomó todo el mate— ¿Querés otro? —Shun, tímidamente negó con la cabeza. Al cabo de un rato Toallín regresó con un bolso lleno.   
—Bueno, chicos, ¿vamos? —Todos se disponían a irse cuando de repente apareció una de las hermanas desesperada.   
—¡¡Mamá, mamá, me desaparecieron cien pesos!!   
—¡¡Cómo que te desaparecieron cien pesos!! —exclamó sorprendida la madre. Todos miraron a Chucky.   
—Fijate, tiene que estar por ahí... —dijo Chucky haciéndose el inocente—. Bueno, vamos. 

Ya se estaba yendo. Todos emprendieron la caminata hacia la estación de trenes cantando y bailando cual puertorriqueño homosexual: “living la vida loca”. Al llegar a la estación se detuvieron en la plaza que había en frente. 

—Buen, Shun, ahora te voy a enseñar una de las legendarias técnicas traída directamente por los inmigrantes italianos llamada: “Me colare en el trene”.   
—Lo escucho, maestro.   
—Primero, Shun: Mirás hacia todos lados disimuladamente —dijo Albiore y comenzó a mover la cabeza acompañada del torso _como cual_ marmota en su hábitat—. Observá el movimiento cinturil, con el disimulo del camaleón y la gracia del pingüino.   
—¿Así está bien? —le preguntó el aplicado discípulo tratando de imitar los movimientos de su instructor.   
—Excelente, Shun, mientras observamos al “chanchore”, o sea el guarda, en nuestra mente repetimos el mantra “¿?”, seleccionamos una de las dos técnicas: La primera “Seme vane il trene, no tengo tempone para mostrarte il boletone”, que en castellano significa “se me va el tren”. Y la otra “No garpare, mejore me paso por el huraco... re”, que significa “paso por el agujero que hay en el alambrado para no pagar”.   
Shun estaba asombrado por los consejos de su mentor, tratando de grabar en su memoria cada palabra. Los otros habían conseguido subir al andén mediante la elección de alguna de esas técnicas. Ambos, maestro y discípulo seleccionaron la segunda técnica... ya que el guarda tenía bien visto al grupo. 

Una vez en el tren, Shun se sentía _como cual_ montaña rusa, o nunca mejor dicho -y no me baso en absolutamente en nada- en un viaje infernal con destino al Averno… ¡porque hacia un calorrr! ¡Y un olorrr! A base de puñetazos, patadas, pisadas, puntapiés y codazos se abrieron paso a cuatro asientos. Pibito refunfuñaba por lo bajo. A la mitad del viaje pasó unos de los típicos vendedores ambulantes y al grito de: 

—Uuuunpeso el chipá, chipá-chipá.   
—¿En qué idioma habla ese hombre maes... Chapita?   
—Argentino trenil... de trenes, ¿viste? —Albiore seguía inventando palabras.   
—¿Pero qué vende? —siguió curioso.   
—Chipá... una comida paraguaya —explicó el Santo.   
—Es parecido al pan con queso, también es propio del Litoral porque _bla, bla, bla_ … —Pibito se emocionó recordando su provincia natal, pero nadie le prestaba atención.   
—¿Querés chipá?   
—Bue... no.   
—¿Sí o no? —Shun, tímidamente aceptó—. Dame uno —le pidió Albiore al vendedor. Shun, tímidamente agradeció—. Un peso, qué afano... Pibito, pagá vos que yo no tengo cambio de u$s 72,83. —Shun, tímidamente engulló el extraño alimento.   
—Y... ¿te gusta? —le preguntó Pibito. Shun, tímidamente negó.   
—Bueno, damelo que yo tengo hambre —dijo el carroñero Chucky, que estaba como buitre acechando las sobras de los demás. Shun, tímidamente extendió la mano dando el chipá. El viaje siguió y al cabo de unos minutos Shun sintió que su tímido intestino comenzaba a rugir _como cual_ león en el fic de Gehiminis, al ritmo de cierta canción.   
—¡¡¿Que es ese ruido?!! —exclamó Pibito.   
—Pará... eso me suena conocido —recordó Toallín—. “Turutu, tutuuru, tuturu, tutú”. ¡Fanky Down! —Shun, tímidamente se sonrojó.   
—Shun, ¿estás bien? —Shun, tímidamente negó— ¿Qué pasa? —Shun, tímidamente se agarró el estómago— ¿Te duele la panza? —Shun, tímidamente comenzó a sudar frío—. Bueno ya llegamos, falta poco, aguantá...   
—Lo siento. —Shun, tímidamente se disculpó.   
—¿Qué, Shun?   
—Lo siento. —Y Shun, tímidamente se cagó.   
—¡¡¡OH, POR DIOS!!! —exclamaron todos _como cual_ exclamación de Athena, Shun pudo haber devastado el universo todo con su enorme “big bang” interior. 

Cuando el tren se detuvo la mayoría ya se había escapado de la mortífera peste, cual arma biológica lanzada por EE.UU a país tercermundista no cristiano, por las ventanas. Por suerte las puertas se abrieron rápidamente y no hubo heridos de gravedad, recién ahí hubo suficientes asientos libres para todos, menos para Chucky que le gustaba estar entre la gente... vaya a saber uno por qué. 

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a destino: la estación Constitución; a Shun todavía le quedaba mucho... Albiore comenzó a preparar a su discípulo para lo que sería, tal vez, la prueba más dura desde que llegaron al país. _Como cual_ general antes del desembarco de Normandía comenzó a dar las recomendaciones pertinentes: 

—A continuación, ni bien se abran las puertas, deberás abrirte paso entre la multitud. ¡Olvida todo lo que aprendiste hasta ahora, dejá tu bondad de lado! Si es necesario: ¡empujá, pateá, golpeá, escupí! O si no podés esperar a que todos bajen primero y se maten entre ellos, pero debido a tu situación intestinal no puedes esperar. —Albiore tomó a su discípulo por los hombros—. ¡Además, no olvidés!: No tenés boleto, no-tenés-boleto. Y hay seres malignos que pugnan porque esa condición no sea así, seres malignos de corazones podridos llenos de caquita, también conocidos como guardas, que van a pedir tu boleto, que no tenés, cuando quieras pasar por donde debería haber molinetes, que no hay porque a la empresa le es más barato pagarle a un infeliz sin sueños ni futuro que poner una maquinita a la que uno la puede saltar... a todo esto, ¿en qué estaba?   
—Estaba en que...   
—¡¡Ya sé!! ¡No me interrumpas! Mezclate entre la gente, ¿ves? —señaló a Chucky—. Así como él.   
—Pero qué, maestro... ¿tengo que robar billeteras también?   
—¡No! Un momento... ¡¿qué, Chucky está robando billeteras?!   
—Sí, mire, maestro.   
—¡Pero qué hijo de puta! Bueno, algo así, pero olvidate de la parte de las billeteras, mezclate entre la gente para pasar desapercibido y así evitar que el guarda te pida boleto, aunque va a ser difícil ya que sos un anime, tenés el pelo verde... y tu olor es insoportable. Pero esto recién empieza: ahora Shun, viene la parte más difícil, prestá atención. Una vez que pases la primera Casa, digo, prueba te vas a encontrar del otro lado, lo que nosotros llamamos “the other side”; deberás abrirte paso esquivando pungas, mendigos, vendedores que habrá a diestra y siniestra, que querrán despojarte de tu equipaje, tu dinero y tu dignidad. Luego, observando a tu derecha, deberás encontrar, utilizando todos tus sentidos de Santo, aunque vos no sos Santo, en cambio yo sí... por cierto, uno de Plata y muy poderoso, casi el decimotercer Santo de Oro, pero bueno, no estábamos hablando de mí, sino de tu intestino generoso... como te iba diciendo, deberás usar tus sentidos, sobre todo el olfativo, para hallar el baño. Te encontrarás con tu primer obstáculo: una escalera, o lo que nosotros llamamos: “la escalera del baño”. ¡Pero cuidado, Shun! No es cualquier escalera... es... La escalera del baño. Solo puedo decirte una cosa... una cosa. Ah, no, eso no era... solo te diré una cosa: ¡No! No es agua lo que está en el piso... ¡no preguntes, Shun!... no querrás saberlo. Como te explicaba, la escalera del baño se encuentra en un estado como si llevara miles de años ahí. ¡Pero te advierto, Shun! Deberás tener equilibrio como una cabra en la montaña y cuando llegues abajo, no te confundas, no es el infierno, las luces tal vez no funcionen y los hedores y ruidos parecerán propios del mismísimo Averno. Ve y has todo lo que debas hacer. ¡¡¡Aa!!! Una cosa más... Olvidate de la respiración, yo sé lo que te digo, por más que la falta de oxígeno en tu cerebro te provoque el desmayo.... ¡no respires! —Albiore levantó los pulgares en señal de apoyo—. Duro con ellos, Shun... ¡por Athena! —Shun prestaba especial atención a los consejos de su maestro—. ¿Haz entendido, joven aprendiz?   
—N-No.   
—Bueno, en resumen: Cuando salís de acá, a tu derecha está el baño.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Leer con el tema: “Glide Pegasus!” De fondo) 
> 
> ¡Shun se había cagado!   
> ¡A la carga caballero ateniense,   
> ábrete paso a través de la estación Constitución   
> atestada de guardas, pungas y acosadores!   
> ¡El joven japonés había sufrido los embates de su propio intestino,   
> tiene poco tiempo,   
> debe llegar al baño antes que el reloj digestivo se extinga!   
> ¡Su maestro le indicó como debía hacer!   
> Solo queda ver si llega...

Mientras tanto su maestro trataba de justificar tal acto frente a las miradas inquisidoras de sus tres amigos: 

—¡¿Qué?! A cualquiera le puede pasar... ¡tomó mate, comió chipá!... es japonés. 

Shun haciendo gala de su entrenamiento en la Isla de Andrómeda corrió a través de las personas de olores varios (VARIOS). Atravesó la sección de los guardas casi a la velocidad del sonido y llego a “The other side”. Fue al baño e hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer. Logró sobrevivir gracias a la cadena del baño, como más adelante, todos sabemos, lo haría en la casa de Géminis. 

A la salida del baño un Shun más “liviano” y “feliz”, aunque no menos hediondo, se encontró con sus nuevos camaradas que discutían acaloradamente. Aunque en realidad Toallín se había quedado mirando algún trasero y Chucky estaba “mezclándose” entre la gente de nuevo. 

—P-Pero yo...   
—Dale, Pibito, no seas así... —Le decía Albiore.   
—Pero... —sollozaba Pibito— No tengo más plata.   
—¡Uh! Cómo sos, ¿he? Está bien... vamos caminando —se resignó Albiore.   
—Si total, no es taaan lejos —dijo Toallín que terminaba de babearse. Shun escuchaba atentamente y preguntó al respecto.   
—¿Qué tan lejos queda?   
—Mmm... un par de kilómetros —le dijo su maestro sin especificar cuánto era “un par” de kilómetros. 

 

**Cuatro horas después...**

 

—¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡Llegamos!! ¡¡¡Por fin!!! —dijo Pibito.   
—Las-piernas-no-me-dan-más —se quejó Toallín—. Necesito-llegar-a-la-tele-necesito-ver Catherin-100%   
—¡Agua, por favor! —dijo Albiore haciéndose el cansado.   
—Pero, Chapita, ¿usted está cansado? —preguntó el joven aprendiz sin entender la ironía. 

Llegaran ante la puerta, vieja y despintada del departamento. Pibito sacó la llave y haciendo fuerza y dedicándole insultos incomprensibles del estilo: “Tá que lo tiró de las patas” o “me caigo y me levanto” entre otras. Tras el esfuerzo de Pibito al fin la puerta se abrió hacia el mundo desconocido, también conocido como: “El Caos”.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Tras el estridente chirrido producido por la puerta, se pudo ver -por decir algo, porque en realidad casi no había luz que pudiera atravesar las sucias ventanas- absolutamente nada. 

Shun se sintió como Indiana Jones entrando a una caverna que no había sido explorada en siglos, llena de telarañas, hedores y ruidos de ultratumba. Bultos y sombras cubrían el lugar, entre los cuales se veían extraños movimientos. 

Abriéndose paso entre cosas: ropa, muebles, comida, cadáveres, animalitos muertos, llegó a algo llamado “silla”, y se sentó y medito, y se dijo: “¿Qué carajo hago acá?”. Se sobresaltó al ver algo en movimiento: 

—¡Awww! —dijo enternecido el joven de cabellos verdes—. Tienen un gatito.   
—¡Atrás, Shun... eso no es un gato! —Le advirtió Albiore.   
—¿Toallín, no lo habías matado? —increpó Pibito.   
—Es que... —dijo Toallín conmovido— ¡Berta tiene sentimientos!   
—¡¡¿Berta?!! —preguntó Albiore.   
—¿Ahora le pusiste nombre? ¡Matala de una puta vez! Me da asco —le dijo Pibito.   
—¡Es que discutimos ayer a la noche y... y habíamos llegado a un acuerdo! ¡Pero la muy puta prefirió irse con ESE... llamado ratón Pérez!   
—¡Por favor, saquen esa rata de acá! —suplicó Albiore.   
—¡No le digas rata a Berta! —exclamó Toallín ofendido.   
—Bueno... ¡pero sacá a tu “novia”! —pidió Pibito.   
—No es mi novia... aún estamos probando... no nos podemos considerar novios todavía.   
—¡Sacá esa cucaracha de una vez, porque la mato! —dijo Pibito.   
—¡¿Cucaracha?! —exclamaron Albiore y Shun al unísono. 

Pero... quien viene sin ser invitado, se va sin ser echado (diría Shiryu) y así fue como Berta se fue. Toallín lloró. Chucky no estaba. Pibito se fue a preparar mate. Albiore se rascó uno. Shun, tímidamente se quedó sentado. 

Se acomodaron los nuevos invitados en la única habitación que había en el departamento   
Toallín dormía solo... solo... solo... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dormía solo Toallín? Albiore le aclaró a su discípulo: “Por nada del mundo, Shun... por nada del mundo trates de averiguar por qué duerme solo Toallín... aunque ya te deberás imaginar: tiene un amorío con una rata cucaracha, es un violador en potencia, está peleado a muerte con el agua y el jabón... por sobre todas las cosas... es... Toallín. Digamos... Toallín.”

**NOTA DE LOS AUTORES:**

Hasta acá abarcaría lo que era el primer proyecto del fic; pero consideramos que no iba a ser del agrado del público en general. Así que optamos por dejarlo como un bonus-track o escena cortada (nunca mejor dicho). Si a alguien le gustó la idea nos pondremos a terminarlo... si no les gusta se pueden ir a la mismísima... eh... no, no se vayan.... o sí... hagan lo que quieran. Que insoportables esos que siguen, y siguen, y siguen, y no saben cuándo dejar de escribir. Es que estamos tristes por no poder terminar la idea. Chau. 

 

_Sr. Garrison y Sr. Sombrero_

 

Y nos despedimos con los consejos de Shaka la reencarnación de Shiddarta Kiwi, y dícese así: 

_(Imagínense a Shaka con su típica voz tranquila, casi melódica, en posición de Loto, con los típicos pañales hindúes):_

 

Uno que es un turista inexperto viaja por primera vez al bonito país austral llamado Argentina. Decide hacer uno de los típicos viajes en “colectivo”. Para lo cual necesita monedas. Luego de ser estafado (un peso no es igual que un dólar) se sube al arcaico transporte, dice—“hasta X lugar”— y procede a colocar las monedas por la rendija de la “desarmada” maquina; pero un típico bache hace que las monedas salgan volando como si de un ganso se tratara. Decidimos, armados de paciencia y con todo el espíritu “vacacionil”, volver a intentar el procedimiento. —“dale pibe, que otra gente también quiere subir”— Nos dice el “colectivero” que nos hace acordar a Misty. Nos quedamos con nuestra inocente cara de boludo y decimos: —“ya moneda puse”— recordando las clases de castellano con Yoda— “No te haga el vivo pendejo y garpá”— Armados de paciencia nos disponemos a intentar nuevamente el procedimiento... cuando notamos que el pasajero que subió detrás nuestro nos está sacando la billetera, y el colectivero insiste—: “¡¡¡Dale, pendejo!!!”.

¡¡¡...Chatuma...!!!

Nos enyogisamos, mandando al averno el espíritu vacacionil y tomamos al colectivero de la nuca trabajando la parte manil empujándolo contra el volante repitiendo el mantra: “Che, vos chabón: Me volvés a apurar y te voy a reventar”, mientras que con la pierna derecha que nos queda libre -sin olvidar el respiramiento- empujamos al _cleptamanus argentinus_ utilizando el movimiento del caballo tuerto, haciendo que su cabeza explote contra el asfalto y así ensuciar la ropa del resto de los pasajeros molestos con masa encefálica y materia gris. A lo que tenemos dos opciones: Una -usted puede elegir la que más le plazca- es: Salir cagando del lugar antes de la llegada de la policía, o dos: usar la técnica Thelma and Louis, y arrojarnos cual kamikazes japoneses a algún precipicio. 

Y me despido de ustedes repitiendo la frase de Mahatma Mishujin: “Es más posible, mucho más posible, que un potus florezca en primavera a que un ángel pase con una remera”.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Escribannos_ y _comentennos_ que les pareció... ¡¡¡Gracias “Cha, cha, cha” por existir!!! 

**Próximamente** : Baka-ciones.

> Una aventura divertida para disfrutar en familia, un “filc” que los conmoverá hasta las lágrimas, lleno de emoción y fantasía. ¡No pueden perdérsela! Con los cinco Santos de Bronce como protagonistas nuevamente y un invitado sorpresa. ¡Menos bizarra y más yaoista! (tan solo para ganar público... marketing, chicos, marketing). 

**Hecho en Monte Grande, 30 Abril 2005**

  
_Foto que no sale en la página (si la quieren, pídanla)_. 

Shaka contando sus monedas y Shun diciendo desde el colectivo: “¡Uia, a ese lo conozco de algún lado!”. 

_Hemos capturado a estos dos seres en las inmediaciones de la estación de trenes de Monte Grande_.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA ACTUAL:
> 
> Remasterizar este fic fue entre divertido y un dolor de cabeza... Me debatí sobre dejar los errores así, adrede, o en modificar el texto, pero dado que el fic lo escribí con un amigo, prefiero dejarlo tal cual nos salió. Algunos errores están ADREDE, después de todo esto es una PARODIA. Piensen que fue escrito por una persona que si bien no es homofóbica, no le gusta el yaoi y por otra que en esa época solo leía y escribía yaoi. El resultado es esto XD


End file.
